King Bardock
by dragontank1414
Summary: Without Frieza's influence in the story, how would the lives of the saiyans pan out? How will the saiyans adapt and survive some of the greatest threats the galaxy has seen? Seeing the decline of his race, Bardock plans to take over. Could the saiyan race become far more powerful than anyone originally believed possible? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Frieza's Death, Bardock's Resolve

**Hello fans. Due to issues with my computer, I am uploading from a laptop. I am taking a break from most of my normal projects, since they are on that computer and also because I have been mulling around this idea for weeks and I can't focus on any other project atm. So, what would of happened if Frieza never discovered and subsequently annexed the Saiyan race? Let's find out, shall we?**

 **Age 721**  
Beerus and Whis land outside a large tower, King Cold's palace on the frost demon's planet. Beerus scratches behind his ears "I swear, if the minshifu is as salty as it was last time, I am going to blow up this entire planet." Whis giggles "Come now Lord Beerus, the cuisine here is some of the best in the known galaxy. No need getting hasty and blow it up."

Beerus sighs "I know, but would it kill them to cook a meal appropriate for a God of Destruction? Their complacency is insulting." Whis chuckles, just as King Cold approaches "Here is the man in charge, perhaps he is the one to voice your complaints to."

King Cold drops to one knee, respectfully bowing "Lord Beerus, it has been quite some time. 7 years, to be exact. I believe." Beerus smiles "Yes, it has been quite a while. Hopefully, you have hired better chefs. Minshifu is my favorite dish, but last time I visited it was far too salty." King Cold nods "I remember that well Lord Beerus. You vaporized an entire city with a motion of your wrist." Beerus chuckles "True, I do remember that. Now, are you going to invite me inside?" The door opens and Frieza walks out, walking up next to his father.

"Father, I didnt know you were having guests." King Cold looks up at Frieza "Bow, son. This is Lord Beerus. The God of Destruction." Frieza hesitates. His father had always taught him that he should never bow to anyone. But, he remembered his father also warning him about the wrath of Lord Beerus. And anyone his father feared, was worthy of Frieza's fear. Frieza bows respectfully and Beerus smiles "Your son? He is certainly your prodigy, I can sense it."

King Cold and Frieza both say in unison "Thank you." Beerus sighs "Look, not to cut introductions short, but I am unsurprisingly hungry, I have been asleep for several years." King Cold stands "Oh, of course. Right this way Lord Beerus."

King Cold leads Beerus through hallways of bowing soldiers to the dining hall, where a large table of food had been set up for them. Beerus sits down at the head of the table, earning the ire of Frieza. His left eye twitches and his fists clench as Beerus takes the spot at the table reserved strictly for his father. King Cold sits beside Beerus, and Frieza sits further down the table. Whis sits across from King Cold, just as a white frost demon with golden colored bioarmor walks in, pouring each of them a glass of wine.

Beerus takes a sip of the wine and his face turns sour, causing beads of sweat to drop down the face of King Cold. Beerus sticks out his tongue, making a slight wretching noise "Very sour, not fermented long enough. Are you trying to poison me?" King Cold goes wide eyed "I... I apologize Lord Beerus! Perhaps you would like to try a different vintage?" Beerus sighs "The food better be worth the trip." He picks up a fork, stabbing something that looked similar to a purple colored fillet of fish, covered in seasonings. "Minshifu. Mmm."

King Cold smiles "A delicacy on this planet. That fish is special." Beerus takes a bite "Mmm, very good. Perfect amount of salt." King Cold exhales softly and Beerus takes several more bites, savoring it. He takes the last bite, then freezes "I think... there is a scale stuck in my teeth. I don't think this was cleaned well enough. How poor."

King Cold goes stiff and Beerus sighs "Perhaps I could try something else." A different glass of wine is brought out to himself and Whis, the latter of whom was happily muching on a small assortment of cuts of fish. Beerus picks up a boiled crab, the top of the shell having been removed to expose the soft, edible innards. Beerus forks a piece and eats the well prepared crab meat, satisfied for the moment. King Cold relaxes, satisfied that Beerus did not appear ready to vaporize the planet.

Frieza stands slowly, moving towards the door and Beerus clears his throat "Frieza, was it? Where are you off to? We were just getting ready to start talking business. There was something I wanted to bring to your attention." Frieza smirks "I will be retiring to my room."

King Cold goes wide eyed "Frieza...!" Beerus stands "Did you refuse a request from the God of Destruction?" Frieza growls "You come to my home, which you destroyed part of when I was a child. Eat our food, complain about our wine! Then you dare to give me, Lord Frieza, an order?! It should be you who bows to my power, not the other way around!" King Cold becomes so shocked he is not able to form words. Beerus walks towards Frieza and King Cold gets in the way "Beerus! Please, do not kill my son!"

Beerus smiles "And why shouldn't I? He may be powerful, but he is not able to understand simple virtues like respect. I cannot condone such terrible behavior, and you should be ashamed of yourself for raising such a brat." King Cold bows at Beerus' feet and Beerus puts a foot on the back of his head "Groveling won't do much to change my mind."

King Cold sighs "Lord Beerus, leave him be, he is nothing but a foolish child, but he is still young enough, he could learn to be better." Frieza clenches both his fists, his aura flaring "Father?! You would bow to this would be god?! He is beneath us. We should have him expelled from here, at the very least!"

Beerus picks at his teeth with a nail, finding the scale which had irritated him and he causually flicks it away "Cold, you have another son, correct?" Cold nods solemnly, fearing for what was coming next. Beerus forms a small ball of ki, no larger than a penny, and flicks it. The beam formed from this simple motion pierces Frieza's forehead, instantly killing him. Beerus turns to Whis "Whis, why don't you take a plate to go. I have a desire to destroy something."

King Cold stares up at Beerus, trembling and on his knees. Beerus smiles "Not your planet, thankfully. Do not forget what we discussed." Whis scratches his chin "Beerus, you never got around to discussing anything." Beerus tilts his head "Right, Frieza interrupted. I forgot what is was anyway. Must of not been important."

 **Year 739**  
The Saiyan-Tuffle war was not easy to bounce back from. However, the Saiyans managed to not only emerge victorious, but they began to reverse engineer the Tuffles' technology, creating space pods so they could conquer planets near their own.

One particular Saiyan, Bardock, forces himself into his space pod, his armor damaged badly and his body sporting a few scratches, and one particularly nasty gouge in his right side. The natives of Konats were very powerful, and had killed the other three warriors Bardock arrived on the planet with. But this merely strengthened Bardock's resolve, who felt he needed to have words with the King.

Once Bardock landed on Vegeta and had his injuries tended to, he marched into King Vegeta's throne room. He bows respectfully before Vegeta, then looks up at him "Sir, I had something I needed to bring to your attention."

King Vegeta clears his throat "Speak Bardock." Bardock stands "Sir, all three of the comrades that went with me to conquer the planet you sent us to perished." King Vegeta stands "I hardly think that is worth bringing directly to my attention."

Bardock clenches his left fist "Sir, it is worth noting that the natives had an impressive level of power. So it stands to reason that we are not nearly as strong as we think we are. If we continue to branch out, attacking planets indiscriminately, we could provoke the wrong one." King Vegeta narrows his eyes "You are a lowly warrior, not a damned general, and you are certainly not the king! It is not your place to question my sense of judgement."

Bardock smirks "I love a fight as much as the next guy, but we are a pathetic lot as a collective, and you are a pathetic king." A few guards step towards Bardock but Vegeta waves them off, glaring at Bardock with contempt and hatred "You dare insult me? I should kill you on the spot for your insolence, you pathetic lower class peon. Leave my presence, lest I remove you from this plane of existence!"

Bardock chuckles "Very well, if you will not see reason, I will remove you from that throne myself! I challenge you to a one on one battle, for the title of the king. Our people are only as strong as their leader, and I have grown a great deal stronger conquering planets, while you relax here and enjoy the fruits of my labors! The luxuries you wallow in are made from my blood, sweat and tears!"

Vegeta snarls "I accept! But once I defeat you, if you should survive our fight, you will be exiled to the most inhospitable shithole in this galaxy, where you will suffer out your fleeting days until your eventual death." Bardock nods "Very well, if that is your condition, I accept. Should we make this a public event, or would you rather see to this privately?"

King Vegeta smirks "Oh no, this will be an event for everyone to see. I'm going to make an example out of you, pitiable dog." Bardock smirks "And how can I guaurentee you won't have me killed beforehand?" Vegeta smirks "Very well. Guards, spread the word to the elites, and make sure my son is here to see this as well. We will settle things here and now."

After a few hours, many of the elites had gathered in the throne room, all watching with bated breath as Vegeta and Bardock eyed each other menacingly. Gine had caught wind of it, trying to fight through the guards to see her husband "Bardock!" Vegeta turns towards the guards "Let her in!" The move out of her way and she runs up to Bardock "Bardock, what are you doing?!"

Bardock takes a deep breath "Gine, trust me, I'm doing this for the furture of our race." Gine looks up at him, her eyes a mix of fear and alarm "You're sure you can win?" Bardock flexes his left arm "I trust in only one thing, my own strength. So if I didn't think I could win, I would of never challenged him." Gine nods "Alright... be careful." Bardock chuckles "Now why would I do that? If i get hurt, that's an excuse for you to patch me up." Gine narrows her eyes "Shut up and go win your little battle already."

Bardock turns to King Vegeta, just as two guards walk over and remove his cape. Like most other saiyans, King Vegeta wore a black pair of pants, black shirt under his silver colored chest plate, but his plate had the royal crest on it in red and he had a fur kilt around his waist. He removes this as well, before tossing it aside and cracking his knuckles. Bardock smiles and slowly walks closer towards King Vegeta "This is your last chance to give up."

King Vegeta looks over at his son "Not a chance in hell." Bardock nods "Very well." To Bardock, this had been a long time coming. This was far from the first time he had questioned the judgement of the king, but either way this ends, it would be the last.


	2. Hail to the King

Bardock cracks his neck, slowing his breathing as he prepares himself, waiting to allow Vegeta to make the first move. Vegeta does not make him wait long, pushing off the ground and closing the distance quickly. Bardock dodges Vegeta's opening right hook, slowly backing away as Vegeta attacks Bardock with rapid punches.

Vegeta goes for a low sweeping kick and Bardock leaps back from Vegeta, thrusting his hand forward and firing a ki blast at him. Vegeta deflects it aside, closing the distance yet again and knees Bardock in the gut, punching him in the face and knocking him back. Bardock slides to a stop, wiping the blood from his lip on the back of his hand. He smirks and his aura flares to life.

Bardock goes on the offensive, connecting with a right hook, then a left jab that knocks Vegeta back. When Vegeta lands on his feet Bardock leaps towards him and delivers a hard kick to his gut, knocking him back. He pushes off the ground and spins in mid-air, parallel to Vegeta and he delivers a spinning punch to Vegeta, knocking him into the ground. Vegeta rolls to his feet, leaping out of the way of Bardock's diving kick.

Bardock spins on his toes, his spinning kick connecting with Vegeta's head, knocking him right into his throne. Vegeta stands from his throne, gasping for air, that last kick cracking his chest armor. "You... you have grown very strong. But I am still the king." His hands drop to his sides "Gallick Gun!" He thrusts his hands forward, firing a powerful Gallick Gun right at Bardock, who holds the attack at bay with his bare hands.

Bardock deflects the wave upward, blasting a hole in the roof. With his guard down, Vegeta sees his opening, going for a dashing punch, but Bardock counters with a swift front kick to Vegeta's jaw, then he fires a point blank ki wave at Vegeta, blasting off his armor and wounding him badly. Vegeta hits the ground and rolls to a stop near his son, who was too surprised by his father's defeat to even move.

Bardock walks towards Vegeta's prone body "I believe I won." Vegeta pushes himself up onto his hands and knees "There is no need to be a smartass. So, what are you going to do with me? Execute me? Imprison me? Make me your servant?" Bardock folds his arms "Make you my general."

Vegeta manages to make it to his feet "Why would I want to serve under you?!" Bardock growls "Because you care about this empire you have built, and you want to see it flourish, regardless of the leadership in charge." Vegeta wipes the blood off his mouth and he smirks "Alright, I accept. I will train, and I will beat you and reclaim my throne."

King Bardock turns to the crowd of elites as a guard bestows upon him his cape "The Saiyan race is only as strong as its weakest link. We must grow together, if we hope to prosper. So, we are going to erect three training facilities. One will be for combat training. Another will be dedicated to science and technology, and the last will be devoted to agriculture. Since we are few in number, those who are born with acceptable combat power will be forced to attend the combat training school."

"Those who are not strong enough to attend combat school will have to choose either the science and tech school or the agricultural school. With all the tech we have gathered from the Tuffles and the other planets we have conquered, we will develop past simple tribesmen and barbarians, and we will become conquerers." The elites cheer and thrust their arms in the air. Bardock chuckles "But tonight, we feast."

Vegeta walks over to his father "Father, how did you lose to a lower class?" Vegeta spits on the floor, then glares at his son "Vegeta, know this. Our potential as a race is vast. Continue to train, and claim the throne which is rightfully yours."

Vegeta nods solemnly "Yes father." His father slowly walks towards the door as Gine runs over and embraces her king "Bardock! You won!" Bardock chuckles "Yeah, I told you I knew what I was doing. Don't ever count me out." Gine folds her arms "Oh yes, how could I be so foolish to doubt the almighty Bardock." Bardock walks over, sitting on his throne "The almighty King Bardock."

Gine walks over to him, punching him in the chest and he grunts "Hey, still sore. Vegeta has one hell of a right hook. What do you think about my ideas?" Gine nods approvingly "You're going to make a great king. If we can develop a cure for your swelling head."

Bardock stands "I want to go see Kakarot, and tell Raditz the news. Or should I say Prince Raditz." Gine smiles "I'm not sure how to handle being a queen." Bardock grabs her arms gently and smiles down at her "You don't have to butcher meat anymore." Gine giggles "What a ridiculous notion. What would I do with all my free time?" Bardock shrugs "It was just a suggestion, I know you are going to do whatever you damn well feel like doing." Gine gasps "You're learning. Ooo I should be worried now, shouldn't I?"

 **Ten Years Later**  
Kakarot stands with the other 14 students of his training class. They were in the second highest tier, right behind General Vegeta and his class of Elite guard. The scouters that the Saiyans had rigged from some of the energy sensing equipment the Tuffles used help them to place students in specific classes.

This particular class placed students in the ten to twenty thousand range. Kakarot's power level was only eighty-five hundred, putting him at the bottom of his class. Brolly, on the opposite end of the spectrum, was at twenty-seven thousand. This was the way they structured all the classes, with the weakest of the bunch being a reminder of how a group is only as strong as its weakest link, the strongest of the group giving them something to aspire to.

Their training instructor walks in, a female saiyan in her prime, with wild spiky hair that's length rivaled Raditz. Speaking of, Raditz walks in right after her, glancing over at his brother and giving him a smile before joining the rest of the group. Gallicka, the teacher, looks to each student "Yesterday we practiced kicking drills, and we went over some exercises. Today, its going to be a few sparring sessons, then we will be working on counterattacks and deflection."

She folds her arms "Kakarot with Raditz, Vegeta with Brolly, Turles with Orkara." Vegeta chuckles and Gallicka freezes "Something funny?" Vegeta looks over at Kakarot "Baby Kakarot, paired with his big brother again. Only one here who would take it easy on the princess." Gallicka snorts "Fine, brat. Kakarot, you're paired with Brolly. Vegeta, you're paired with Raditz."

Kakarot glares at Vegeta "Call me princess again and I'll knock that smug look off your face!" Raditz puts a hand on Kakarot's shoulder "Hey, don't get dragged into Vegeta's imaginary world where he is the strongest and he thinks he is better than everyone. I'll bring him back down to earth little brother." Kakarot smirks "I know you will big bro."

Gallicka names off the rest of the pairs and they space out so each pair has some room "Hey, don't forget this is sparring! That means you Vegeta! You injure Raditz like you did my daughter and I'll put you in the infirmary myself you snot nosed punk." Vegeta glares at Gallicka and she folds her arms, giving him a death glare, before turning to all the children as they start sparring.

She watches them closely, walking past the groups and shouting suggestions at them "Orkara, that right hand took you off balance, Turles could of taken off your damn head." She turns to Brolly and Kakarot, the latter of whom was struggling to dodge all of Brolly's punches, taking one directly to the face and stumbling back "Brolly, you have alot of power, but you have to remember, your the strongest kid in this class. And Kakarot has a ton of room for improvement. I would prefer it if you didn't kill the prince."

Brolly frowns "Ma'am, I can only hold back so much." She nods "Fair point. Kakarot, spar with Orkara. Turles, you're paired with Brolly." Turles turns to Broly "Hm, me against the strongest guy in class? Sounds like I got dealt a rough hand." Gallicka narrows her eyes "The gap between you two is not that significant, you seem to be the only Saiyan I have ever met that only wants to fight someone weaker than you. It's pathetic. Brolly, would you like to spar with me instead?"

Brolly nods "Yes ma'am." Gallicka sighs "Very well, I could use the exercise. Everyone clear the training arena, give Brolly and I some space. Kid is going to have to go all out if he hopes to challenge me properly." She takes off her chestplate, tossing it aside, standing in front of Brolly in just her red battle skirt and black skin tight top. Her Saiyan tail swishes in front of her, and she wraps it back around her waist "Take notes kids. This will be worth telling all your friends."


	3. Taking a Stand

Gallicka clenches her fists, crackling her knuckles and then she cracks her neck "Alright Brolly, I'm ready when you are." Brolly grins "My first real fight in a month. My Saiyan blood is boiling." Brolly gets in his fighting stance, left foot forward and his hands held in front of him in open fists. Gallicka gets in her own fighting stance, right foot forward and left arm held back in a closed fist.

Brolly makes the first move, pushing off the ground towards Gallicka, accelerating and circling behind her. He hits her with a spinning backfist, knocking her to the ground. He attempts a diving punch to her while she is prone and she rolls back to her feet. Through the dust, Brolly nails her with a rising uppercut, but she quickly recovers from her stunned state and knees him in the stomach.

Gallicka attempts to slap him with her tail but he grabs her tail, gripping it tightly and making her cry out in pain and frustration. He yanks on her tail and spins her around, kicking her in the back of her leg and grabbing her in a chokehold. Gallicka grins "You're getting clever. You'll make a spectacular warrior." She throws Brolly over her shoulder, her aura flaring to life "I'm going to stop holding back now."

Brolly rolls back to his feet, launching himself at her and going for a right hook. She dodges his punch, and his several followup punches. He goes for a front kick and she dodges to the side, sweeping his feet out from under him. She plants her knee on his chest and holds her hand just above his face, forming a ki blast. Brolly sighs "I submit." Gallicka stands and holds her hand out to Brolly, and he slaps it away "I'm beaten, not helpless."

She smirks "You have good fighting spirit, you are a clever thinker, and you have all that power to back it up. One day, maybe you will be king." Brolly chuckles "Perhaps." Gallicka chuckles "Counterattacks and ki blasts will be tomorrows lesson. I'm sore and tired, I don't have the patience for any more lessons. Class dismissed."

Kakarot walks up to Brolly "That was pretty awesome." Brolly cracks his neck and smirks "She's pretty tough, I was excited at first because it looked like I was going to defeat her, then I realized she was holding back. All the more reason to train harder." He slugs Kakarot on the shoulder, holding back as much as possible "You're improving yourself. Once you hit that ten thousand mark maybe Vegeta will start treating you with some damn respect."

Kakarot chuckles "Doubt it. If I want any respect, I'm gonna have to clean his clock." Brolly laughs heartily "Damn right. That's the only way you earn any respect around here. Just be prepared to have your ass beat when you do it." Kakarot shrugs "I'll bounce back even stronger. Eventually I'll close the gap between the two of us and I'll teach him not to mess with the Prince of the Saiyans."

Brolly nudges Kakarot as Vegeta walks towards them "There he is. Go on. Show him what you are made of." Kakarot nods to Brolly who smiles reassuringly. Kakarot walks up to Vegeta, who was being trailed by Turles. Vegeta folds his arms "Princess Kakarot." Kakarot does not hesitate to swing, hitting Vegeta in the jaw. Vegeta forces back against Kakarot's fist "Big mistake!"

Kakarot takes a step back but Vegeta hits him with a powerful uppercut to his stomach. While Kakarot is doubled over, Vegeta sledgehammer punches Kakarot into the floor face first. Vegeta steps on his head, grinding his heel into Kakarot's head "That's right Princess Kakarot, grovel before the real king."

Vegeta hears a decidely female voice behind him "Vegeta... What's the first rule of combat training?" Vegeta turns around and looks up at the irate face of Gallicka. He takes a step back, tripping over Kakarot's prone body. Gallicka picks Vegeta up by his collar, slamming him against the wall "No fighting without an adult, right? Are you trying to test my patience today?!"

Vegeta narrows his eyes, the intial shock wearing off "You can't put your hands on me, my father is stronger than you." General Vegeta enters the hallway, then stops when he sees the scene in front of him "Gallicka, what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta headbutts her and escapes her grasp. Gallicka rubs her sore forehead "Your son is starting fights, which is a violation of the law."

General Vegeta turns to his son, then looks down at Kakarot, whom was being helped to his feet by Brolly "Is this true Vegeta?" Vegeta snorts "It wasn't much of a fight, Kakarot took it like a bi-" General Vegeta clenches his fists "Enough. No son of mine will be labeled a common bully. Why don't you try that same nonsense on Brolly over there? How can you expect to get stronger if you waste all your time bullying someone weaker than you?"

Vegeta sighs "You have a good point father. No sense wasting my time on the pathetic prince." Kakarot walks towards Vegeta "No. I won't let you get away that easy. Tomorrow. Training hall. I'm going to rest well tonight, and tomorrow... I'm going to break you." Vegeta chuckles "There is not a Zenkai potent enough to bridge the gap between us overnight, you are making a huge mistake." Kakarot grins "Then what do you have to lose?"

Gallicka nods a little "Very well, I would be happy to see this petty rivalry settled." General Vegeta nods "As would I"

The next day, Vegeta stands across the arena from Kakarot. Vegeta was in a skin tight black training suit with a chestplate and elbow guards. Kakarot was in a red gi, with fingerless gloves. He gets in a boxing stance, inhaling deeply "I'm ready when you are Vegeta!"

Vegeta closes the distance between them both, attacking Kakarot with a flurry of strikes which Kakarot desperately dodges. Kakarot continues to back away from Vegeta, waiting for his opening, but Vegeta keeps up the pressure, forcing Kakarot towards the edge of the arena. Kakarot grabs his fist, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Vegeta's head in a triangle choke. He holds onto Vegeta's arm for dear life, crushing Vegeta's head between his legs.

Vegeta howls with rage "Let go of me!" Kakarot's aura flares "Never!" Vegeta picks him up off the ground but Kakarot releases his arm, using his perch on Vegeta's shoulders to rain blows down on Vegeta's face. Vegeta slams Kakarot to the ground and Kakarot quickly rolls to his feet, just in time to recieve a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him against the arena wall.

Vegeta grabs Kakarot by his collar, throwing him into the middle of the arena. He spits on the ground, glaring at his adversary "This is my revenge, for the embarrassment your father caused mine ten years ago. This is retribution." Kakarot begins to force himself to his feet, crawling towards Vegeta, who casually walks over to Kakarot "Defeated with one mere blow. Pathetic." He kicks Kakarot in his side, but when Kakarot lands on his back he blasts Vegeta in the face and sweeps Vegeta's legs out from under him.

Vegeta rolls back to his feet to find his adversary gone from his field of view. Kakarot hits him with a double fist punch to the back of his head, but Vegeta is barely phased, turning around and hitting Kakarot with a strong ki blast that knocks him to the far wall of the arena. His gi badly frayed, Kakarot is unable to stand, dropping to his knees before collapsing on his face.

Gallicka walks into the middle of the arena "A valiant effort by Kakarot. I'm impressed, he actually listened to my lessons. Alright kids, everyone pair up and start counter attack drills." She looks over at Vegeta "You can sit out today's classes. Go home. Enjoy your little victory."

Once he regains consciousness, Kakarot goes to his father's throne room. Bardock smiles when he enters "Good, I was hoping you would visit me after your match with Vegeta. Sorry I couldnt be there to watch. How did it go?" Kakarot growls "He barely broke a sweat." Bardock smirks "Want to know how my training has managed to advance so quickly?"

Kakarot nods "If it will help me get stronger." Bardock stands from his throne "Follow me son. And remember, this is currently a secret." Kakarot nods, following his father to a room in the castle's west wing which he did not recognize. Once inside, he realizes the interior is entirely made of metal. In the center is a large console. Bardock walks up to the console "This tech is very new, our scientists have been working hard with the Tuffle technology, and we unlocked the secret to gravity manipulation."

Kakarot tilts his head "So, what does that mean?" Bardock presses a few buttons on the console and suddenly Kakarot feels much heavier. He braces his legs, staring up at Bardock in surprise who didn't seem the least bit affected "Right now, you are experiencing five times our normal gravity. It's difficult to get used to, but once you do, you should be able to go up to ten times in nothing flat. Your physical strength will skyrocket, and within months, you should be able to surpass Vegeta."

 **You'll notice their fighting style has more grappling and boxing, and less martial arts. Grapple holds can be utilized rather easily, and can help you weaken an opponent stronger than you, wearing down specific limbs, tiring them out completely or rendering them unconscious. Seems like useful techniques if one ends up in a fight with someone stronger than themselves.**


	4. Prince Kakarot

**A short chapter to end my night. I'll be spending a bit of time on the next few chapters, there will be a planet wide invasion. It'll be pretty epic.**

Kakarot and Raditz train together in the Gravity Room, exchanging punches at 5 times the planet's gravity. Raditz dodges to the side of Kakarot's handstand dropkick, grabbing Kakarot's leg and throwing him across the room. Kakarot rolls to his feet and they fire Raditz' signature Weekend ki wave at each other, the beam struggle causing both of them to slowly slide back. Both attacks cancel out and as the energy disperses they drop to one knee, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"So little brother, we have been in here for an hour. Do you think you have enough strength left to take this training up a notch?" Kakarot stands and nods "Yeah, I'm ready if you are Raditz." Raditz ramps up the controls to 6 times, then 7 times, when the effects really start to kick in. Raditz smiles "Father said that Paragus is working on another gravity chamber that will be avaliable for everyone to use. Imagine our power as a race if everyone is able to train with this much intensity."

Kakarot smirks "Hopefully it's not done before I have the chance to crush Vegeta with my new level of power." Raditz laughs "You have quite the hate for him." Kakarot shakes his head "It's not that. Vegeta has constantly harrassed me, and I don't get why." Raditz chuckles "Easy. He's jealous. Our father defeated his for the title of king, and Vegeta was there to witness the whole thing. He hates us because Bardock's blood runs through our viens, the blood of a low class warrior turned king."

Raditz clenches his fist "But enough about him, focus on your training. We have class in two hours." Kakarot nods and they return to exchanging blows, now at 7 times their planets gravity. Kakarot narrowly avoids Raditz right hook, which grazes his cheek, but he capitalizes by tripping Raditz and elbowing him in the back, knocking Raditz to the floor.

Raditz lands on all fours, leaping away from Kakarot to gain some distance but Kakarot rushes after him, hitting him with a soaring uppercut to knock him airborn, then he kncoks Raditz back down to the ground with a diving kick, landing next to his brother and helping him stand. Raditz grins "You are improving. Once we are out of the chamber we should both check each other's power levels. I'm interested in how much we have grown since we started using this a week ago."

Raditz and Kakarot exit the time chamber, guzzling down a pitcher of water each and dumping the little bit left in the jug on their faces. Raditz sighs "That was a great workout. Ready to get something to eat?" Kakarot laughs "You're asking me if I'm hungry?! Starving! Let's go!"

Gine smiles over at her two sons as she begins to set out a buffet of food for the breakfast rush. One whole building, 6 dining halls, and Gine was prepared. Raditz and Kakarot were first, but Vegeta, Turles and several more Saiyans showed up soon after. Vegeta shoves Kakarot out of his way to get to a ham, but is surprised when Kakarot barely budges, easily pushing Vegeta away. He gives Vegeta a small, fake smile before turning back to the food in front of him.

After breakfast, Kakarot walks over to his mom "Hey mom, how are you?" Gine smiles, busying herself cleaning her cooking utensils "Oh you know, keeping busy making food. How are you honey?" Kakarot smiles "I've been bulking up. I'm catching up to dad." Gine smiles "I can tell. I recently learned how to sense energy while I was meditating. We should train together later, maybe I can show you how as well."

Kakarot smiles "That will be useful. Raditz should sit with us, and he can learn how to do it too. Without reliable scouters, being able to sense a person's power would be much easier." Vegeta stands right in the doorway and Kakarot notices him for the first time "Vegeta, shouldn't you be off playing with your pal Turles?"

Vegeta snorts, turning away from Kakarot "Hmph, that weakling tails me around because he says your face looks better when its broken and bleeding." Kakarot folds his arms "The tides have changed Vegeta. I'm stronger than you, I'm more skilled than you, and you are no longer a threat to me." Vegeta clenches his teeth, his teeth grinding in frustration "Don't you dare... you could not have gotten stronger than me. It's impossible."

Kakarot smirks and raises his head "Which means, if you want to stay on my good side, you will refer to me by title." Gine giggles "Now Kakarot, there is no need to get a big head!" Vegeta chuckles "Listen to mommy, if your head gets any bigger..." He makes the execution motion, dragging his thumb across his neck. Kakarot smiles "Empty threats." He pushes past Vegeta, knocking him over again. Vegeta forces himself to his feet, going to strike Kakarot in the back of the head but Gine grabs his arm "Only a coward strikes an opponent unawares."

Vegeta shoves her back "Hands off, serving wench." Kakarot turns to Vegeta "That 'serving wench' happens to be my mother, the queen. Or have you forgotten that fact? You do know the price for striking your queen, don't you Vegeta?" Gine slaps Vegeta in the back of the head "Learn some respect. Now leave, I have work to do." Vegeta snarls, rubbing the back of his head and muttering as he leaves the room. Kakarot watches him leave then turns to his mother "Should I tell father?"

Gine sighs "Nothing good would come of it. Vegeta would raise hell." Kakarot clenches his fists "But dad is stronger than Vegeta!" Gine nods "That's true. But Vegeta would also have the support of 5 of the strongest Saiyans on this planet." Kakarot looks down, when something finally dawns on him "Is it really that serious? Could my bickering with Vegeta really turn into a civil war?" Gine nods solemnly.

Kakarot catches up to Vegeta, who was walking down the hall, head hanging. He turns to Kakarot "What do you want?!" Kakarot sighs, scratching the back of his head "Look, I hae you and all, but not enough for our stupid fighting to turn into a full scale civil war. If our fahers started to fight again, it could tear apart everything my dad has been trying to build."

Vegeta snorts "The hell do you want, a truce?" Kakarot smirks "Not quite. But we could at least keep this rivalry contained to the training hall. There is no need to cause a war because we are being dumb kids." Vegeta smirks "I promise nothing."

Gallicka stands in front of her class "Today, we are going to guage your power levels. Also, we have a new student to our class, Tarble. He is Vegeta's little brother." Tarble salutes the class, then shyly slinks to the back of the group of students. Gallicka smiles "Lets see how much you little twerps have improved. Line up."  
Vegeta is first in line. Gallicka sits in a chair, pulling out a tablet sized device, and she holds it out at arms length "Vegeta. 19,500. Impressive. That's a 1,500 point increase in a month. Next, Brolly." She measures Brolly "29,000. Not a surprise. Next, Raditz." She measures his power and almost drops her device. She looks up at him in awe "Twenty... twenty one thousand?!" Raditz folds his arms "That sounds about right." Everyone stares at him. "Next... Kakarot."

Kakarot walks proudly to the front of the line and Gallicka gasps "Twenty... twenty two thousand?! There must be a mistake!" Kakarot shakes his head "No, better. I've been training my ass off." Gallicka nods "Obviously. That makes you the strongest student in the class, seeing as how Brolly is being promoted to the next class."

After finishing the measurements Raditz and Kakarot begin to spar together. Raditz laughs "Can you believe their faces?" He dodges all of Kakarot's kicks, blocking one of his kicks with his elbow. Kakarot laughs "I know right?" He pushes off his left leg, dropping onto his hand and kicking Raditz in the jaw, knocking him in the air. Raditz spins backwards in mid-air, releasing a ki wave right at Kakarot. Kakarot guards his face, smiling up at his brother as the smoke clears "The stronger we get, the more fun this gets."

Kakarot puts his hands in front of his chest, one behind the other in an x. An orb forms and he smirks "This is my new attack, tell what you think Raditz." He brings his hands to his side, in an attack that looked similar to the Kamehameha, despite him never actually witnessing it firsthand "Berserk Cannon!" He fires his wave at Raditz, who forms a ki shield to protect himself against it.

When the smoke clears Gallicka puts her hand on Kakarot's shoulder "Careful, you could of inadvertantly hurt someone else champ. You know what I told you. No ki waves in training." Kakarot nods "Sorry, I got a little carried away." Gallicka smiles "You should teach me how you managed to get so ridiculously strong in such a short time." Kakarot folds his arms "Sorry, that's classified." Gallicka folds her arm "King Bardock is holding this kind of secret for himself? Maybe I need to go talk to him." Kakarot looks to Raditz, who shrugs. Gallicka turns to her class "Alright kids, counter attack drills."


	5. Invasion

As they grew into young adults, not only did the group show more cohesion but they also showed great promise individually. Kakarot and Vegeta's bickering had been reduced to a friendly rivalry. Turles had shown growth and promise, as had Orkara and Raditz. In fact, Gallicka was beginning to find it hard to teach them anything new, as a few of them were getting closer to her level of strength.

Alarms sound, and Kakarot leaps out of bed, rushing outside. A large space ship was nearing the planet, and once it was within Planet Vegeta's atmosphere soldiers poured out of it by the hundreds. Gallicka stops in mid-air, being tailed by most of her class of students "Kakarot! Follow us to the tech district! We have to protect the scientists!" She darts towards the south eastern part of the massive continent that once belonged to the Tuffles, where the scientists lived and worked, seperate from the warrior class.

As the soldiers decend upon the planet like a plauge, they rain blasts of ki upon the town. Turles, Kakarot, Vegeta and Gallicka split up to opposite corners, with the rest of the class spread out in the middle of town. They fire ki blasts of their own that intercept and detonate the storm of ki. Turles, Kakarot, Vegeta and Gallicka focus on firing as many rounds as they can into the advancing swarm of soldiers, all of whom bear the armor and scouters of King Cold's army.

As the soldiers draw close, the children fly up to meet them, spacing out the fighting and trying to minimize damage. Turles flies behind one, kicking him in the back and breaking his spine, spinning around and kicking another soldier in the gut, knocking him back. Turles spins in mid-air, sledgehammer punching the soldier on the top of his head and smashing him into the ground.

Three soldiers stand side by side, combining their power for one attack on Turles, but Raditz rushes in from out of no where, punching their combined effort to one side. Turles casually turns to him "You're late." Raditz chuckles "Shut up and have my back." Turles chuckles "Gladly, my liege." Raditz knees the first one that rushes him in the gut, finishing him with a swift neck chop. He easily dodges a ki blast from the other, returning fire with a powerful one of his own. He fires Double Sunday, splitting it and vaporizing two soldiers.

Turles dashes back to avoid a soldier, confusing him with his after image "You lose!" He thrusts his hand forward and the soldier stumbles right into the orb of purple energy, Turles vaporizing him. He turns and looks at the many more soldiers gathered around, exhaling "Better save my ki if I'm going to outlast them."

Vegeta easily dodges the combined onslaught of three of King Cold's soldiers, and Kakarot leaps above him, hands raised above his head and forming a large ki blast "Berserk Missile!" Vegeta flies backwards and leaves an afterimage, getting clear as Kakarot drops his hands in front of him, the fiery explosion from his blast forcing him to cover his own face. Vegeta turns to Kakarot, then snorts in disbelief "A better heads up than yelling your attack name would of been nice. And try to use something that won't kill you as well as your enemy."

Kakarot snarls "I can't help it if my power is growing faster than I know how to cope with." He smirks, Vegeta's silence telling him he has struck a nerve. Meanwhile, Gallicka flies up into the crowd, letting off an explosive wave of energy, wounding or vaporizing over a dozen at once. She turns to her students as Zarbon flies down through the crowd of what few soldiers remained in this sector. He presses the button on his scouter and whistles "This is something else. I wasn't expecting competent fighters."

Zarbon looks to the rest of the soldiers "Come on, do your job." They spread out, Turles, Raditz, Gallicka, Kakarot and Vegeta each engaging 2 at once, while the other children dealt with the stragglers. Gallicka roundhouse kicks one in the side of the head, then runs her fist right through the other, but Zarbon appears behind that soldier, holding his right wrist with his left hand. Gallicka had no time to react, the blast vaporizing the soldier and crippling her. She falls to the ground and the students all turn to Zarbon, the rest of the soldiers dealt with.

Zarbon chuckles "You are all rather young, are you not? You look young. Let me tell you this: war is not a children's game. Surrender now, and I'll spare most of your lives. I can't promise you will all live, can't go making promises I cannot keep, now can I?"

Kakarot flies towards Zarbon "You might of wounded our teacher but I know by the cowardly way you managed it that you are not as tough as you try to sound. You also don't know a damn thing about us Saiyans. We are pretty resilient, and we don't give up, or bow to the whims of anyone. So, you came here for a fight? Guess what, you got one!" Raditz flies up next to his brother, then Vegeta reluctantly joins his side. Turles flies down next to Gallicka "I'll just protect the teach if-" Gallicka growls "No, you're going to go fight." Turles sighs "What a drag."

At the steps to Bardock's castle, Bardock stands ready, watching Dodoria slowly approach. Dodoria smiles over at Bardock "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Bardock smirks "I am King Bardock." Dodoria frowns "I'm sorry, the only two higher powers I recognize is King Cold and Lord Cooler. Speaking of whom, you now belong to them. I'm here to annex your planet in their name."

Bardock snorts, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter "Seriously? This is rather pathetic. You are... a fat, overweight, disgusting and filthy creature that most likely couldn't flail your way out of a kiddie pool. Your army is as pathetic as I'm sure your screams will be when I rip off your arms and beat you with them."

Dodoria hesitates, taking a step back "I should of expected hostility from a planet of filthy monkey savages."  
Bardock chuckles, folding his arms "So, I'll make you a deal. Load up what is left of your soldiers, get the hell off my planet, and I won't rip out your spine and strangle you with it." Dodoria clenches his ham sized fists "Don't you dare threaten me, low class scum. I'll kill you without a moment's hesitation."

Bardock folds his arms, casually motioning for Dodoria to bring it with one hand. Dodoria charges at Bardock with a headbutt and he dodges it last second, kicking Dodoria in the gut and launching him airborne. Bardock pushes off the ground and flies above Dodoria, axe kicking him in the back. Dodoria lands on all fours and fires a beam of ki from his mouth, which Bardock evades at the last second, appearing behind Dodoria "That was a good attack, but too bad your aim sucks."

Dodoria swings towards Bardock repeatedly, who dodges, making a game out of it as he tries to dodge with the least amount of room for error possible. One of Dodoria's arm spikes tears at his shirt and he spin kicks Dodoria in the face, leaping in the air and planting his foot in Dodoria's face, knocking him onto his back. Bardock flies back from Dodoria, giving him a bit of distance "Did you want to take up my offer? I'm not a terrible guy, you could still leave with your life."

Dodoria stands "I will never surrender to filth like you!" He fires another powerful beam of ki from his mouth and Bardock leaps towards him, firing his Tyrant Lancer. Bardock's attack easily wins out and Dodoria is consumed by the energy, nothing left of him but dust. Bardock looks up at the massive ship, flying towards it. He throws a powerball in the air, transitioning into a Great Ape. As soon as his transformation is complete, he destroys the power ball with a blast from his mouth, another blast from his mouth blowing apart a quarter of the ship. The now derilect ship slowly descends towards the planet.

Zarbon dodges Vegeta's front kick and Vegeta lands, pushing off the ground and bringing his arm back for a punch but Zarbon kicks him aside, kicking behind him and nailing Kakarot in the gut. Zarbon grabs Vegeta by the arm, slamming him into Kakarot and he knocks them both away. Zarbon leaps back to avoid Raditz' diving punch, and hits Raditz in the chest with a hard right, stunning him, then he leaps in the air, firing a blast a the ground that blasts Raditz through the roof of a nearby building. However, Turles was lying in waiting and lands a flying kick right to Zarbon's jaw, kncoking him into the ground.

As Zarbon slides to a stop, he fires a powerful ki blast up at Turles, who dashes to the side to avoid it. The blast was only a distraction, Zarbon moved while Turles' vision was obscured and he backhands Turles, knocking him into a building. Goku sees one of the girls in his class suddenly ignite her aura, dashing up towards Zarbon. Zarbon stops her fist casually, kneeing her in the stomach, then he grabs her by her head and slams her into the ground. Kakarot yells out in rage, closing the distance between himself and Zarbon in almost no time, landing a heavy right to Zarbon's jaw that sends him back far, he finally comes to a stop when his back slams into a tall cliff, one of the natural cliffs that surrounded the village.

Zarbon walks slowly towards the battlefield, dusting himself off "This is outrageous. There is no reason I should be struggling against you. No matter, I will simply have to transform..." He lingers on that word, with a hint of distain in his voice. Kakarot watches him closely as his muscle mass doubles, and his facial structure begins to shift. He lets off a shockwave as his bulk increases even more. He smiles wide at Kakarot "This is the end for you, puny runt." He rushes towards Kakarot and Kakarot closes his eyes, prepared for the worst.

Kakarot slowly opens his eyes when he realizes he hadn't been struck. He looks up to see the tall, bulky frame of General Vegeta's right hand Leuitenant, Nappa. Nappa is clutching Zarbon's outstretched fist, and he knocks him back with a hard right hook. Nappa smirks "Alright kids, this is the part where your job ends, and mine begins." Zarbon and Nappa connect blows, causing the ground under them to crack. Their fists connect again, and then they lock hands, trying to push against each other. The air becomes charged with ki and their energy causes the ground to cave under them.

Nappa headbutts Zarbon, then hits him with a ki charged forearm that knocks Zarbon back several feet. Nappa cocks back his arm, charging all of his ki into his arm, and when Zarbon stands he fires it in a wide cone. Zarbon covers his face, enduring the blast, but is not prepared when Nappa closes the distance and uppercuts him in the jaw, knocking him airborne. Nappa flies up and grabs Zarbon by his leg, slamming him into the ground, then he lifts him off the ground by the same leg and throws him into the same cliff Kakarot knocked him in to, this time the cliff splits in half.

Turles stands next to Kakarot, rubbing his sore neck "Who's that?" Vegeta chuckles "Other than my father and his father? The strongest man on this planet." Zarbon vanishes and circles behind Nappa, surprising him with a ki wave to the back. When the smoke clears, Nappa barely seems phased, even his tuft of hair on his head and his military uniform seem unsinged. Nappa gives Zarbon a preditory grin "Is that it?" He hits Zarbon with a left uppercut to his chest that shatters his armor, then a right overhand strike to his head to floor the doubled over monster. Nappa raises his foot and slams it down on his head hard enough to shake the earth around them, and Zarbon's body goes still.


	6. Introductions!

Cooler walks towards his father's throne room, shaking with anger. Dodoria and Zarbon had both failed, perished on that planet of lowlives, lost a ship, and they had lost a small army of soldiers. Those filthy Saiyans... rebelling like children. They did not know their place. They were little more than pathetic savages.  
The door to King Cold's throne room opens and Cooler walks in, still preoccupied with his own thoughts until King Cold clears his throat "Hello my son. I already heard the reports." Cooler takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly "Father, the failure of my two subordinates was in no way-"

King Cold raises his hand "Cooler. My son. Listen to me, I understand that sometimes it is possible to underestimate a foe. So, what do you plan to do about these... Saiyans?" Cooler smiles "Simple. I will send the Ginyu squad. They will kill those Saiyan monkeys without breaking a sweat." King Cold stands and walks towards his son, his nostrils flaring "Did you learn nothing from this experience?! Are you going to fail miserably like last time?! Go yourself. Take care of this. If you leave this up to the Ginyu squad, they likely will die."

Cooler narrows his eyes "Are you sure that is necissary?" King Cold nods "Either wipe the Saiyans off the face of the planet, or if they pose too much of a nuisance..." He raises his fist in front of Cooler's face, clenching it until his palms bleed, his teeth clenched "vaporize them." He slumps his shoulders a little, visibly relaxing "The nerve of those Saiyans... it irritates me."

Bardock stands in front of the elites the day after the attack, Paragus on his left, and Kakarot standing with Raditz on his right. Bardock clears his throat, causing silence to befall the room. "I invited all of you here regarding the recent attack. Thanks to Gallicka's class of students protecting the tech district and General Vegeta protecting the agricultural district, damages were minor. But the more pressing matter is our plan to counterattack."

Gallicka steps forward out of the crowd "You think this is only the beginning of a full scale war? Maybe we need to find them and strike first." Bardock shakes his head "Unless we manage to repair their derelict ship, there is no way we can go to them. Sending space pods would be dangerous. It's more important we train to be ready for another invasion. Then we seize an intact ship, and we can attempt to pursue them. So, our technicians have been working hard on a new training tool, which we will be giving everyone access to. Paragus."

Paragus smiles "Thank you sir. Everyone, I have reverse engineered Tuffle technology for 10 years now. I had a breakthrough in gravity manipulation, and used it to create a room that has an easy to manipulate gravity field. Increasing the gravity would allow us to train at incredible levels." Vegeta walks out of the crowd, walking right up to Kakarot "This is how you suddenly got stronger?!" Kakarot folds his arms "What of it?"

General Vegeta walks out of the crowd "Vegeta! Enough! It's not your place to question why the king would keep such valuable resources to himself." General Vegeta gives Bardock a small smirk, he could hear the elites whispering amongst themselves and it made him chuckle a bit. Vegeta rejoins his father's side, as Bardock clenches his fists. Vegeta had called him out, and the elites were questioning Bardock's loyalties. Bardock usually didn't care, but he figured he might as well try to save face; he didn't want morale to plummet.

"Well of course my sons and I have tested it. It would be dangerous if it wasn't throughly tested, right Paragus?" Paragus nods "Well, of course. Let's say the controls were calibrated wrong. Trying to turn on the gravity controls could cause you to be crushed to paste under your own weight." This revelation causes the elites to quiet down. Paragus steps forward "In order to prevent overworking the gravity chamber, users will be requested to make appointments, odd as that may sound. Can't afford to lose this valuable resource, I will need to constantly monitor it to ensure it is fuctioning properly."

Paragus bows to Bardock "I must go my liege, alot of work to be done. " Bardock nods "You are dismissed. As are the rest of you. Tomorrow, we begin rebuilding from the damages. Then we can begin training to our fullest."

Kakarot sits cross-legged in front of his mother. Gine closes her eyes, her hands resting on her legs "Close your eyes. In order to seek out another person's ki, you must first tap into your own. Soon, you will be able to calm your mind in battle, and you will be able to sense another's ki easily. Plus, being able to relax your mind in a fight allows you to think clearly, instead of merely relying on impulse."

Kakarot nods, allowing his muscles to to lax, focusing on his ki. Gine exhales slowly "Slow your breathing. I can senseyour heart beating fast. You must clear your mind." Kakarot clenches his fists "Mom, I don't think an opponent is going to give me a minute to collect my thoughts before a fight." Gine giggles "The more you practice this, the more second nature it becomes. I'm going to raise my power level, if you focus enough you should pick up on my ki."

Gine's aura suddenly comes to life as she raises her power level, but Kakarot mainttains his state of calm, his eyes squeezing shut tighter. Gine puts a hand on his shoulder "No, don't force it. Allow it to happen. You can do this." Kakarot's body relaxes and he slowly opens his eyes "I can feel it."

Gine smiles "Good!" He grins "Wow, this is amazing... I can sense your power, compared to my own. You really need to work out mom." Gine giggles "I'm not cut out for fighting, you know that." Kakarot smiles "Come on mom, I'll even help you train." Gine kisses his forehead "Can you sense your father?" Kakarot closes his eyes "I think. He's the strongest energy signature I can sense. Incredibly strong."

Gine nods "Alright. In order to train your ki sense, I want you to track him using only your ki sense. Then I will go hide, and you will do the same for me. You will notice that each person has a slightly unique signature." Kakarot nods "I can feel that. Mom, this is incredible stuff. You should teach other people this." Gine smiles "I suppose that if I am not fighting I might as well help train the people who will be fighting for me."

It had been at least a week since Dodoria and Zarbon had been killed by those Saiyan monkeys. They were quite a distance from the planet still, no where near close enough to send out his soldiers. Close enough that he figured he would send his Ginyu force so they could start the party. As Cooler's ship got closer to the planet, he feels a sense of excitement. Yes, handling this himself and crushing those weaklings might be fun. It had been a while since he had to resort to dealing with a problem himself.

6 pods fire out of the top of the ship, rocketing towards Planet Vegeta. The planet was already on high alert, with Gallicka floating just above the tech district with Kakarot, Turles, Vegeta, Raditz and Orkara. All of them were sporting new scouters and armor, salvaged from the last attack. The pods slowly open and Gallicka floats towards them, her students trailing her. They had a whole week to improve, time to see if it paid off.

First to emerge was Salza. He takes in a breath "Smells like filth..." Next was Burter, then Jeice, Neiz, Recoome and lastly, Ginyu. Ginyu walks forward "Ginyu Force, introductions!" As they begin to pose and introduce themselves Gallicka cannot help but laugh "This is ridiculous. You are the threat we were getting concerned about?"

Turles walks over "Lets see... I'll take the red skinned one with the white hair." Kakarot smirks "I'll take the biggest one." Vegeta steps up "The hell you will. I'll battle the big one. You can battle the blonde over there." Orkara scratches her head, ruffling her long spiky hair that reminded Kakarot of his mothers hair, but shorter "I guess I can take the orange skinned dude."

Gallicka folds her arms "Since you introduced yourself last, Ginyu, I'll assume you are the leader." Ginyu grins "And you are the leader of this group of young warriors? It would only make sense that we should fight each other." Gallicka nods "This is Kakarot, Vegeta, Turles, Raditz and Orkara. And I am Gallicka. While we aren't the strongest fighters on this planet, I assure you we are powerful enough to pick off a few flashy fighters."

Ginyu puts his hand over his chest in mock hurt "You wound me. Flashy fighters? You would do well not to underestimate the mighty Ginyu Force!" Gallicka clenches her fists "Enough talk. Show me what you can do."


	7. Ginyu Force Attacks!

**Next Chapter, King Bardock will face off against Cooler! But in the mean time, the kids have quite the challenge, in the form of the Ginyu Force!**

Ginyu launches himself high into the air and Gallicka pursues him, her light blue aura flaring to life as her forearm clashes with Ginyu's. Ginyu forces her back, kicking her in the gut and knocking her away. Gallicka rolls backwards in mid-air, and when she rights herself she fires a powerful blast right towards Ginyu. He deflect it aside, dodging her surprise flying kick, but she spins in mid-kick and catches him in the side of the head with a powerful heel kick, knocking him to the ground.

Gallicka dashes towards Ginyu and he stuns her with a shockwave from his palm, spinning in place and smashing her jaw with his elbow, chasing after her and grabbing her leg. She growls and kicks him right in the face, spin kicking him in the head. Ginyu pushes off the ground, cartwheeling onto his feet. Gallicka rushes close and she charges in with a ki blast prepared in her right hand. Ginyu uses an afterimage to circle around her so she slams the blast into the ground, blinding Ginyu and allowing her to flank him. She dropkicks Ginyu into the crater her blast made.

Orkara dashes towards Niez, catching him off guard with a right hook and a knee to the gut, but when she goes for a spinning kick he dashes above her and hits her with an elbow to the top of her head. Orkara hits the ground on all fours, the impact causing the ground to crack, and she dodges his axe kick as Kakarot leaps over her and dropkicks Neiz. Neiz skids to a stop, bringing his hands together in front of himself and stunning Kakarot with an electrical blast, then Burter flies in out of no where, knocking Kakarot to the ground with a hard kick.

Orkara dashes towards Burter and he chuckles "You want to chalenge me? I'm the fastest in the universe!" Orkara and Burter exchange blows, Orkara using her smaller frame to compensate for Burter's speed advantage. Burter appears behind her, kicking her to the ground but she springs off the ground, turning and throwing a small handful of ki blasts at Burter, which scatter like shotgun pellets "Burst Fire!" The small orbs detonate around Burter with incredible force, stunning him.

Kakarot dodges Niez's flying kick, grabbing his other leg as he flies past, slamming Niez into the ground. He stomps on Niez' chest, firing a blast at his head but Niez ducks his head in, bringing both his hands together to blast Kakarot back far. Kakarot forces himself to stand, and he feels the force of Orkara's ki attack just behind him. This distracts Niez and Kakarot raises both his hands "Berserk Battery!" He fires a rapid barrage of blasts at Niez that he is hit by. When the smoke clears Niez is barely standing, clenching his fists "How... dare you!" Kakarot's hands drop back "I'll finish this! Berserk-" Burter interupts him with a kick to the back of his neck, Kakarot's face hitting the ground first.

Vegeta dashes back from Recoome, who's massive fist hits the ground, causing a huge crater. Vegeta continues to lead Recoome towards the edge of town, dodging Recoome's punches and kicks with little effort. Recoome smiles wide "You're pretty quick, but that won't be enough to beat me, Recoome!" Recoome goes for a right hook, which Vegeta dodges, but Recoome reverses his momentum and backhands Vegeta hard. Vegeta spins from the power of his strike, and Recoome dashes past him, sledgehammer punching him into the ground. Vegeta pushes himself to his feet, dusting himself off "Not bad. But not good enough I'm afraid. You came to the wrong planet."

Vegeta dashes past Recoome, surprising him with an elbow to the back and a spinning kick to the side. Vegeta kicks Recoome to the ground, grabbing him by his armor and dragging his face against the ground. Recoome spins around and backhands Vegeta away, flying after him. Vegeta rolls to a stop and Recoome becomes surrounded in red ki "Recoome Kick!" Recoome's kick nails Vegeta in the gut and he is knocked through the side of several buildings.

Vegeta slowly walks toward Recoome "I just got this armor, and you have already damaged it. How annoying." Recoome clenches his fists "Why don't you try this one, noob!" He spreads his legs slightly, clenching his fists as his aura roars to life "Recoome... Eraser... Gun!" Recoome fires a blast from his mouth, which Vegeta holds at bay with both hands. Vegeta forces the attack in the air, but Recoome dashes in and kicks him into the ground.

Turles and Raditz dodge Salza and Jeice's arm blades, Jeice and Salza moving in perfect sync and forcing them both back. Raditz blocks Salza from his right, and Jeice from his left, then Turles flies right towards Raditz, a ki blast in each hand. Raditz dashes straight up in the air at the last possible second and Turles' blast connects with both their chests, blasting them far back. Turles and Raditz knuckle bump, then dash towards the dazed Jeice and Salza. Jeice lashes out with his arm blade, narrowly shaving off one of Raditz' shoulder pads, and Raditz hits Jeice with a kick to the side of the head. Turles ducks Salza's arm blade, but Salza has a ki blast ready in his other hand and they blast each other, knocking each other back far.

Jeice leaps back from Raditz, rising into the air and preparing a Crusher ball, but Raditz fires a ki blast from his left hand that paralyzes Jeice, firing a powerful ki wave from his right hand. Jeice is consumed by the blast but it seems to only fray his armor. He grins and launches a Crusher Ball at Raditz, and Raditz forms an orb of energy in front of him to hold it at bay. The two orbs grind against each other, then detonate. Jeice fold shis arms and smirks "Ha. He wasn't much, next to the Red Magma, Jei-" Raditz appears behind Jeice and puts him in a chokehold, then spins him around and hits him with a throat chop that leaves Jeice gasping for air. While he is stunned Raditz hits Jeice with an elbow to the face and then a front kick to the jaw, hovering above Jeice and sending him into the ground with an axe kick.

Turles dodges each of Salza's blade thrusts, and Salza breaks into a spin. Turles launches himself airborn, dodging Salza's blade yet again and grabbing him by his arm. He throws Salza into the ground, then holds out his hand "Goodbye!" His Kill Driver rains ki blasts down upon a prone Salza. Salza edures the blasts, the blasts fraying his armor and doing minor damage. He smiles up at Turles "That was good, sadly it was not good enough!" He dashes up towards Turles and Turles holds his hand out to catch Salza's blade, who smiles cockily. Salza's eyes widen when his blade strikes Turles' ki barrier, and Turles smirks wide "Try this on for size." Salza becomes consumed in Turles Meteor Burst.

Ginyu watches as his men clash with the saiyan warriors, seemingly even. Ginyu folds his arms "This is surprising. These warriors have some promise after all." Gallicka smiles "Weren't we in the middle of a fight ourselves?" "Ginyu chuckles "Impatient, are we? Very well." He dashes towwards Gallicka, using an afterimage to flnk her, sweeping her feet out from under her then hitting her with a rapid combination of rapid kicks to her torso, dashing above her and attempting an axe kick. Gallicka blocks his axe kick, then grabs his leg and throws him into the ground, her hands dropping her her sides. She charges up a pink orb "Gallick Beam Cannon!" Ginyu fires his Milky Cannon and his massive orb holds her wave at bay. Ginyu flies behind her, kicking her into his attack and it explodes with great force.

When Gallicka forces herself to her feet, Ginyu lands in front of her "Can you still fight?" Her light blue aura flares to life and she throws her damaged scouter aside, throwing off her damaged armor which hits the ground with a loud thud. She takes off her wrist armor and her shin guards, which seem to be similarly heavy "I can do more than that." She dashes at Ginyu, hitting him with a headbutt to his chest, shattering his armor. She rights herself, hitting Ginyu with an uppercut that launches him airborne. She flies after him, hitting him with a flurry of lefts and rights, quickly forcing him higher and higher into the sky.

Ginyu deflects her right hook, hitting her with one of his own, turning the tide of the fight back in his favor as he assaults her with several rapid kicks and punches. Ginyu backflip kicks Gallicka into the air, then fires a salvo of ki from both his hands, a huge cloud of smoke forming as he blasts her repeatedly. When the smoke clears, Gallicka is surrounded by a ki barrier. She raises her arms in the air, forming a large orb of ki, then she fires it right at Ginyu "Assault Cannon!" Ginyu is unable to move out of the way of the blast in time, and his already damaged armor takes the brunt of it, the scraps of it barely holding together.

Ginyu struggles to cach his breath, but he breaks out into a wide smile "I like you... hahaha!" Gallicka smiles "Thank you. I take that as a compliment, your not so bad yourself." Ginyu smirks "I like your body..." Gallicka turns red "I'm married buddy, don't bother." Ginyu's hand glows with purple ki and he impales himself in the chest with his own hand, smirking even as he coughs up blood. Gallicka stares at him in disbelief "Hey, you do know you're suppose to do that to me, right?" Giynu opens his arms wide "Change!" Gallicka barely has time to react as the beam hits her and Ginyu throws his arms up in triump as he looks over his new body.

He turns to the Ginyu Force "Boys, fall back, I can finish this!" Burter spin kicks Orkara into Kakarot, Jeice hitting the ground at Turles' feet with a Crusher ball to distract him. The rest of the Ginyu force gather around Ginyu and they pose together. Ginyu stretches a few times, preparing himself to test his new body. Kakarot helps Orkara stand "Orkara, you have to go get General Vegeta. We are outmatched. We will continue to fight here." She nods and takes off into the air. Gallicka, in Ginyu's body, drops down next to Kakarot "This isn't looking good..." She grunts in pain, holding her gaping chest wound.

Ginyu turns to his squad "Spread out, and do what we came here to do. Start eradicating anything that moves. 'll finish this small group." Brolly flies over towards the group "No one is going anywhere." Gallicka looks up at Brolly "Brolly, that Gallicka is an imposter! You have to beat her, but please don't destroy my body till we can fix this!" Brolly clenches his fists "There are soldiers all over the planet, but we are handling them easily enough. It's down to you six. So, why don't you start by giving Gallicka back her body?!" Ginyu turns to Recoome and he grins "Me first huh? Tough luck for you kid!"

Recoome dashes at Brolly and slugs Brolly in the somach, but Brolly isn't phased, and he grabs Recoome's wrist, throwing him into the air. He glares at Recoome's soaring body, and with a gleam from his eyes Recoome explodes. He turns to them in time to dodge Jeice and Salza's assault with their blades. Jeice slips behind Brolly, grabbing him in a hammerlock. Salza dashes at Brolly with his blade extended but Brolly emits a blast of ki to knock Jeice back, then headbutts Salza and thrusts a ki blast in his chest that blows him apart.

He deftly dodges every one of Burter's rapid punches, so Burter switches to kicks. Brolly grabs Burter's leg, snapping it in half, then he throws Burter into the air. He throws a ki blast at Burter which carries him further into the air, expanding and then exploding. Brolly's green aura flares wildly and his body bulks up slightly as Niez dashes towards him. Brolly's body absorbs every one of his strikes, until Niez hits him with a stunning blast. Niez folds his arms "Looks like you weren't prepared!" Brolly smirks "This barely tickles!" He grabs Niez and fries him with his own energy. Brolly turns to Jeice "You want some?"

Ginyu flies towards Brolly "No, but I do." Brolly turns his attention to Ginyu, not taking his eyes off him even as he fires a powerful blast down towards Jeice that vaporizes him. Brolly smirks "I hope you know that even before you stole her body, I was stronger than Gallicka." Ginyu smiles "Very well, then I suppose I better be careful, huh?" Brolly nods "I killed all your men. You should leave while you still draw breath. After you return Gallicka her body." Ginyu goes for a right hook, which Brolly dodges, but Ginyu catches him with a back elbow to his head. Brolly is not phased, and grabs Ginyu's arm, pulling him into a hard knee. He throws Ginyu into the ground, and as Ginyu struggles to his feet he lands a dropkick on Ginyu that creates a large crater.

Brolly hovers higher into the air, forming an orb of ki in each hand "Last chance!" Ginyu grins "Change!" Brolly goes wide eyed as the wave of ki travels towards him, but Gallicka leaps in the way, returning bakc to her own body. Ginyu, back in his body, collapses to the ground, right at the feet of Kakarot "As the Prince of the Saiyans-" Raditz stands next to him and they each form a ki blast in their hands "We sentence you to death!" They vaporize Ginyu, his screams filling the air.


	8. The Legend

**Miss me?**

Cooler's bubble car takes him closer to the castle, and he exhales "Father was right. My scouter isn't picking up the Ginyu Force, they are likely dead. What a shame, though at least I have a decent fight to look forward to." Cooler leaps out of his bubble car as Qui floats towards him, badly wounded "Lord Cooler, I'm sorry but we-" Cooler shoves his hand through Qui's chest, pulling it out swiftly and letting his corpse fall to the ground.

Cooler examines the blood coating his hand and lower arm as Bardock flies towards him. Cooler's attention snaps to Bardock "Hello. You must be the leader of this group of savages." Bardock smirks "My name is Bardock, and I am the king of this planet. You should leave while your heart still beats." Cooler chuckles "A daring threat. You do not know whom you are dealing with." He brings his legs together, arms spread wide. He steps one foot in front of the other.

"I am Lord Cooler. I am here to wipe out this planet. Clean your pathetic race off of it, then probably build a few skyscrapers right over the mass graves and sell it for a good price." Bardock becomes sheathed in a crackling aura and he charges right into Cooler, knocking him back. Bardock brings his arm back and fires his Tyrant Lancer at Cooler, who doesn't make any effort to avoid it. Cooler's aura flares and Bardock's attack dissipates. Bardock growls "You are a bit stronger than your weak underlings."

Cooler smirks "More than you know. I am in my own league, I was born with a power that far surpasses anything you could ever hope to achieve." Cooler fires a ki wave up at Bardock, who dashes to the side to avoid it. Cooler closes the distance in a flash, kneeing Bardock in the gut and pushing him back several yards. He grabs Bardock by the neck of his armor and throws him over his shoulder, to the ground hard. Bardock rolls to his feet to avoid Cooler's downward punch, narrowly dodging Cooler's followup right hook and grabbing his arm, slipping behind him and putting him in a half nelson.

Cooler struggles against Bardock, then elbows him in the side hard enough to break his armor. Bardock releases him, stunned, and Cooler hits Bardock with several rights and lefts, launching him into the air with an uppercut. He appears above Bardock, spinning and elbowing Bardock in the chest. Bardock throws off his shattered armor, wearing a black unitard underneath it. Bardock throws off his wrist guards and he smiles "That's a load off." He cracks his neck and then his blue aura flares wildly, making Cooler fold his arms "You have a decent level of power after all. Good, then at least this won't be boring."

Bardock and Cooler exchange punches, neither managing to gain the upper hand even after several seconds. Cooler dashes up into the sky and Bardock follows, the two trading blows hundreds of meters in the air and causing massive shockwaves with each blow. Bardock and Cooler connect forearms and they glare at each other, contempt on the face of both fighters. Bardock dashes back from Cooler "Had I not trained rigorously these last few years, I would be very nervous right now."

Cooler chuckles "You should know, I'm still holding back." Bardock smiles "That's fine, so am I." Cooler narrows his eyes then smiles, dashing right towards Bardock. They lock hands, and Bardock knees Cooler in the gut hard. Cooler growls and headbutts Bardock. They push against each other, the ground caving under them. Their energy spikes higher and higher, Bardock's blue one pushing against Cooler's purple one. Cooler's eyes light up and Bardock pushes back away from Cooler, backflipping to avoid his eye laser then spinning, sweeping Coolers feet out from under him. Bardock fires a blast at the ground and uses the blast to launch himself skyward.

Once he is high in the air, Bardock raises both hands and forms an orb of energy. When his hands drop in front of him dozens of orbs form from this one orb and home in on Cooler. Cooler uses his eye lasers to destroy the orbs, but they become too numerous. Cooler shields his body from the blasts, and dust rises around him. Cooler endures Bardock's assault, and Bardock stops when he has exhausted a large portion of his ki, marveling at the crater he made.

The dust clears with a sudden surge of Cooler's ki, Cooler's body slowly beginning to transform. His body bulks up considerably, his eyes glowing red as his bioarmor expands. He grows taller and taller, complimented by the spines on his head growing out. In total, he was at least seven, maybe eight feet tall. Having learned how to sense ki, Bardock could feel his overwhelming level of power and it made his jaw drop. The fact that he had this level of power was absolutely mind boggling.

Bardock's arm becomes sheathed in ki and he flies down towards Cooler, connecting with a hard left that barely phases Cooler. Bardock leaps into the air, firing a powerful ki wave down at Cooler, and when the smoke clears Cooler is unscathed "A valiant effort. But all in vain I'm afraid." Bardock's aura ignites and he dashes towards Cooler with another powerful punch, only for Cooler to dodge to the side. Bardock lands a heavy right to Cooler's chest but it doesn't phase him.

Cooler sighs as Bardock attempts several strikes, trying to find a weakspot on Cooler's enhanced physique. Cooler grabs one of Bardock's punches, slugging him in the stomach so hard his eyes roll back. Cooler grabs him by his armor before he can collapse, lifting him into the air "Pathetic." He slams Bardock into the ground, raising his arm and the ground under the agricultural school cracks and breaks, the building crumbling to rubble.

"With a simple movement of my hand I can destroy your planet. How did you ever hope to defeat me?" Bardock growls "I'm going to keep trying until you are dead!" He rushes towards Cooler, circling behind him, but his fist goes through Cooler's afterimage. Bardock backs into Cooler, then spins around and connects with a high kick to Cooler's head that doesn't phase him. Cooler grabs his legs, holding Bardock upside down. Bardock fires a two handed blast right a Cooler's face, and when the dust clears Cooler glares at Bardock "Not ready to give up yet? Good."

He throws Bardock through several buildings, dashing above Bardock and blasting him into the ground with a ki blast. Cooler picks up Bardock's wounded body, flying him over to the castle and throwing him into it. Bardock begins to push himself to his feet, using his throne to help him, when he collapses on the floor. Cooler was far stronger than any opponent Bardock had faced but that wouldn't stop him from killing Cooler. He just needed to dig deeper.

Cooler lands near Bardock, who finally manages to push himself to his feet using his throne. Cooler dashes towards him, kicking him into his throne, breaking it, and knocking him into the wall behind his throne. Cooler keeps Bardock pinned with one foot, holding his hand in front of Bardock. Bardock watches, helpless, as ki amasses in Cooler's hand. Gine rushes towards Cooler, connecting with a hard right to Cooler's face. Bardock goes wide eyed "Gine no!" Gine takes a couple steps back from Cooler, then clenches her fists in defiance "I am Queen Gine, and I will not allow this to continue anymore! I may not be as strong as my husband, but I am still a Saiyan!"

Gine forms her ki into her fist and lashes forward with a power right punch, which Cooler catches. Cooler twists her arm and she cries out in agony as he breaks her arm. He kicks her through the wall of the castle, and Cooler casually follows her outside. Bardock dashes towards him, hitting him with a hard kick to the head. Cooler continues towards the prone body of Gine, unfazed by Bardock's attacks. Gine forces herself to stand "You will not defeat us... you will burn under the might of the Saiyan spirit!"

Gine fires a wide ki wave, and Bardock dashes to the side to avoid it. Gine drops to one knee, exhaling. A beam of ki flies from out of the smoke, puncturing her chest. Gine's eyes go blank and she coughs up blood, choking on her own dying breaths. She collapses on her face, dead before her body even hit the ground. Bardock walks towards Gine, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He walks up to her side, dropping to his knees "Why... why did you interfere? It's not right. You didn't deserve to be killed like this."

Electricity sparks around Bardock and the sky turns black. Lightning arcs between the clouds, and Bardock yells out in anger, forcing himself back to his feet "GINE!" His hair flashes yellow, the earth quaking. Cooler takes a step back "What's happening?!" Bardock thrusts his hands down to his sides, howling in rage and his hair spikes up, turning gold. He lets off a pulse of ki that could be felt from anywhere on the planet, scouters all over the planet going off from the sudden surge in energy.

Bardock's howl subsides, as does his wildly pulsing aura. As his power evens out, Bardock looks down at himself "The legend... it's true. I would have never believed it could be true." Cooler folds his arms "What is this change all of a sudden?" Bardock smiles "The legend amongst my people is that every thousand years a great warrior would arise, and claim the title of Super Saiyan. It would appear Super Saiyan is not just a title, it is also be another form entirely."

Cooler chuckles "No matter what color your hair becomes, I will still be your better." Bardock clenches his fists, flexing his arms and then he begins to stretch "I'm not so sure about that. I don't think you realize how strong this has made me. You think so highly of yourself, you believe that there is no higher power other than yourself. But I am something that you cannot kill. I am the pure embodiment of the spirit that lives inside each and every Saiyan. I am King Bardock, and I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Bardock dashes past Cooler, and Cooler spins around, sweeping his hand and creating a slicing beam of ki. The beam slashes through his afterimage and carves apart a few buildings. Bardock appears above Cooler, dropkicking Cooler in the head hard. Cooler braces himself from crashing into the ground, the ground caving under him. Before Cooler could recover, Bardock flies down in front of him, punching him in the chest hard enough to crack his bioarmor. Cooler is knocked back several yards, his feet digging into the ground as he tries to stop his backward momentum.

Cooler growls "How... how could you have surpassed me? I didn't think any power existed that could match or surpass mine! This is a nightmare!" Bardock smirks "You made a mistake, provoking the Saiyan race." Cooler fires a barrage of death beams at Bardock, all of which he easily dodges. Bardock walks slowly towards Cooler, his Super Saiyan aura pulsing wildly. Cooler takes a step back, growling "Damn you! I won't accept this!" Cooler charges his entire body with as much ki energy as he could amass, charging right towards Bardock.

Bardock becomes sheathed in his crackling ki, charging straight into Cooler. Their head clash, both fighters recoiling from the impact. Barely phased by the impact, Bardock is the first to take advantage, uppercutting Cooler into the air. Bardock forms a orb of ki in his right hand, clenching it tightly "This is for everyone!" Cooler brings back his right hand and as Bardock throws his Riot Javelin towards him. Cooler fires a ki wave to push back the advancing orb of energy but it cuts right through his ki wave and he takes the full force of the blast.

When the smoke clears, Cooler is visibly wounded and gasping for breath. Bardock smiles "Your fate was sealed the moment you dared strike my mate. This is over Cooler." He flies up towards Cooler "Just... try to die with some dignity." Cooler smirks, firing a two handed wave at Bardock, that barely phases him. When the energy dissipates, Cooler has vanished. Bardock looks up to see Cooler, with a massive Supernova held aloft "Dodge this is you dare, but it's guaranteed to wipe out this pathetic planet!"

Bardock smiles "So, this is it? Going to go all or nothing on his one attack? Bring it on then! I'm ready!" Cooler throws the massive Supernova at Bardock and he flies up to meet it, pressing against it with his hands. He is slowly forced back, Bardock grunting from the strain as Cooler laughs maniacally "This is the end for you, and your entire race! Now perish!" Bardock's feet hit the ground and the ground begins to cave from the intense pressure.

Bardock begins to force back the Supernova, a little at a time "You... can't win! You lost the moment you stepped foot on this planet!" Bardock forms ki in each of his hands, forcing the Supernova up into the air and simultaneously firing it up towards Cooler. Cooler goes wide eyed, but it's too late to try and move out of the way. Cooler pushes against the orb with both hands but he is launched outside the planet's atmosphere "Curse you!" Cooler's Supernova smashes into his spaceship and Cooler is vaporized with his spaceship.


	9. The Earth Chronicles

Dr. Gero stands in the observatory booth, General Red sitting in the chair next to him. The large test chamber lights up and General Red smiles over at Gero "I'm sure you are excited to show me the new toy you have made for me." Gero smiles "Ohh, absolutely thrilled. Android 12 is the pinnicle of our program, currently. I went a different route with it, focusing on designing an A.I program that allows it to steadily grow stronger and adapt to overcome opponents stronger than itself. Should it ever fail to kill a target, it is gaurenteed to kill it on the second attempt."

General Red smirks "What good is she if she can't kill the target on the first attempt?" Gero holds up a finger "While highly unlikely, I still wanted to prepare for this possibility. Mercenary Tao will be assisting with the demonstration, and he is quite a bit stronger than our android, who is still in the prototype stages."  
Mercenary Tao walks out into the test chamber, and opposite him walks out Android 12. Female in appearance, she emulated the look of a short, lean young woman. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, red eyes, pale skin and a blue full body unitard. She stares blankly at Mercenary Tao, who holds his hands behind his back. Android 12 walks closer to him, then she holds one hand behind her back, her other hand in front of her. She stands with her left foot in front of her right foot, making herself as small as possible.

Tao smiles "Impressive stance. Defensive. The right hand is held back for surprise strikes. You were programmed well." Android 12 nods "Acknowledged." Gero's voice comes over the loudspeaker "Android 12 you are free to engage." Android 12 watches Tao carefully, curiously eyeing him as he walks closer to her. Android 12 dashes towards Tao, rushing right behind him and going for an elbow to the back of Tao's head. Tao ducks under her attack, spinning and kicking her in the side of the head. 12 hits the wall feet first, pushing off of it and going for a right hook. Tao catches her right hook, slamming her to the ground.

12 pushes herself to her feet, going for a sweeping kick, which Tao leaps back to avoid. Tao raises his arm, firing a Dodon Ray at 12. She puts her arm up to block and the blast destroys a portion of the metal plating on her arm, exposing the circuits and metallic skeleton of the android. Gero comes over the loudspeaker "Alright, that's enough of a demonstration."

General Red looks over at Gero as they set to work repairing her arm "She's good, but she's not particularly talented, as far as I can see." Gero smiles "Now, lets see it try to defeat Tao this time." Once Android 12 is repaired, she stands and walks towards her opponent, dropping into her fighting stance "I am ready to face you again."

Tao shrugs "If you insist." Android 12 dashes towards Tao, leaping into the air. Tao dashes back to avoid her downward kick, but Android 12 pushes off the ground with her right foot, her left foot snapping forward and kicking Tao in the jaw. Tao flips backwards, landing on his hands and springboarding onto his feet. Tao looks around, backing up slowly as his opponent is no where in sight. Tao bumps into Android 12, who has her back to his. Tao spins around to kick Android 12 and she blocks his high kick, firing a ki blast at his surrporting foot to throw him off balance, then she throws him into the wall.

Android 12 drops out of her fighting stance "Mercenary Tao, cease aggression." Gero comes over the loudspeaker "That was a great demonstration Android 12. How do you feel?" Android 12 looks up at the observer box "Fighting efficency increased 225 percent Dr. Gero." Tao forces himself to stand, firing a Dodon Ray at Android 12's back. Android 12 spins around, deflecting his blast and firing a one handed ki wave that nearly kills Tao. Android 12 takes a step back from his smoking body "Dr. Gero, Tao attempted to strike me from behind. I reacted purely on my programming to protect myself."

Gero himself walks in to the room "Nonsense Android 12, that was a fine display. Tao knew all too well that provoking you any further could result in consequences. What happened to him is purely of his own doing." Android 12 nods "Do I have a mission sir?" Gero nods "As a matter of a fact, General Red wants a man and his pupil taken care of. Roshi. He's apparently been sinking Red Ribbon Army ships and causing havoc for General Red's organization." Android 12 nods "Understood."

Master Roshi stretches out on his lawn chair, enjoying one of his magazines. Krillin stands at the edge of the water, practicing several rapid punches and kicks, grunting and yelling as he attacks. He takes a second to catch his breath, glaring over at Roshi "Master Roshi, if you are going to train me to grow stronger, shouldn't you actaully train with me?"

Roshi chuckles "You are doing just fine on your own. Besides, I'm enjoying a bit of relaxation. At my age, that's very important." Krillin sighs "You can't even teach me the Kamehameha?" Roshi puts down his magazine and stands "The Kamehameha is a technique that took me fifty years to master. I don't believe you are ready for such a leap. Your form is exceptional, but you lack patience, balance and peace of mind. You have much further to go, before you can perform a move of that caliber."

Krillin nods "Yes master." Roshi yells out "Nimbus!" The small floating yellow cloud flies down to Roshi and he smiles over at Krillin "As a test of clear mind and virtue, you cannot proceed to my next test unless you can ride on the Flying Nimbus." Krillin frowns, then jumps on the Nimbus. He falls right through it and hits the ground hard. He stands back up, dusting himself off "So what is the trick to it?"

Roshi sits back down in his chair "Well, you have to be pure of mind and heart. You must clear your mind of impure thoughts. Avarice, envy... lust." Roshi chuckles "Why do you think I can't ride it?" Krillin stomps his feet "If you can't ride it why am I bothering?" Roshi chuckles "You are missing the point. This isn't about me and my abilities, it's about you and your abilities, or lack thereof. Focus on clearing your mind, clense yourself of impure thoughts, and you will be able to proceed. It all takes focus."

Krillin nods, sitting on the ground cross legged and he focuses his ki. Several minutes pass in silence before Krillin stands, then leaps on the Nimbus, which holds him up. He smiles "Hey, I did it!" He falls right through it and Master Roshi chuckles "Then you got a big head and blew it." Krillin forces himself to stand "What is the next step in my training?"

Roshi smiles "We need to reinforce what you just learned. Patience and focus. Come." Roshi walks over to the water's edge, filling a jug up with water, then he sits on top of a boulder cross legged and places the jug on his head. Roshi sits completely still while balancing the jug on his head "The trick isn't remaining completely still, it's steady, calculated movement. Come on, take the jug from me." The jug explodes atop Roshi's head and he leaps down off the boulder, turning to see Android 12. Her hand was still smoking from the ki blast and she lands on the boulder Roshi was on.

"You must be Roshi." Roshi smiles, blushing slightly "A pretty girl, who knows my name, seeking me out. I must be dreaming." He clears his throat, shifting into his fighting stance "What brings you here, to see me?" Android 12 sighs "I'm actually here to kill you." Roshi takes off his glasses, walking over to his lawn chair and setting them down, before picking up his cane "Is that so? They send a pretty young gal like you all the way out here just to kill me?"  
Android 12 nods "Affirmitive." Master Roshi buffs up, his max power state shredding his top shirt and leaving him in a white tank and cargo shorts. Android 12 leaps from the boulder to the ground, right next to Krillin. Krillin takes a few steps back from her and she turns to him "I'm contracted to kill you as well. But I will deal with you in due time."

Krillin looks at her in shock, then he leaps into the air, going for a diving punch. Android 12 leaps back from his strike, ducking his followup rising uppercut, uppercutting him in the gut hard enough to knock him out. She unceremoniously tosses Krillin aside, then turns back to Roshi. She dashes close to Roshi and with a sweep of his cane he generates a blinding gust of sand. Roshi leaps through the gust of sand, landing a hard right on Android 12's face that knocks her back.

Android 12 rolls back to her feet, rocketing towards Roshi. She circles behind him and he spins around, sweeping her feet out from under her. She cartwheels back to her feet, firing a ki blast at him mid-rotation and he deflects the blast skyward with a spin of his cane. Android 12 takes a few steps back "You are strong." Master Roshi smiles "I have alot of experience. Maybe I can teach you a few moves that I know." His pervy laugh causes Android 12 to take a step back "Your lecherous ways are noted... now, come at me anytime."

Roshi leaps in the air, and as he desends Android 12 leaps in the air to meet him, going for a high kick. Roshi deflects her kick with his staff, throwing her off balance and he lands a heavy left hook to her head, knocking her into the ground. Android 12 rolls to her feet again, part of her faceplate cracked. "You are not human." Android 12 shakes her head "I am Android 12. The Red Ribbon Army sent me here to kill you. And I will."

Roshi's aura flares to life in his full power state and he smiles, motioning for her to bring it "Come on then you bucket of bolts." Her eyes light up much brighter. Her aura flares to life and she feels something shift in her programming. She clutches her head, sparks shooting from the crack in her faceplate. Then it subsides and she smiles, sweeping her hand casually and causing the sand in front of her to fly towards Roshi, a tital wave of sand and dust that completely blinds him. 12 leaps in the air above him and descends into the dust, their fists connecting and causing the dust to clear.

12 kicks Roshi in the jaw, then spin kicks him in the head. Roshi recoils from the impact, then smacks her back with his cane. Android 12 fires the Dodon Ray, 3 times, towards Roshi, who dodges the first, leaps to avoid the second and deflects the third. Right in the middle of deflecting the third, 12 closes the distance and lands a powerful punch to his face, grabbing him by his beard and kneeing him in the gut.

12 grabs his cane and rips it from his grasp, throwing it aside. She kicks him back "So, what now? I took your weapon." Roshi grins "I'm a martial artist. I am a weapon." He thrusts his hands out in front of him, creating a wave of electricity that stuns 12 and holds her in place. She cries out, apparently she was programmed to feel pain, past certain thresholds. Master Roshi holds her in place with his attack and she emits as much of her power as she could, steadily repelling his attack.

Android 12 manages to break free, but not before the damage was done. She forces herself to stand, charging up a ki wave. Roshi shakes his head "Please, just give up. You can't win in that state." She shakes her head "I wasn't programmed to give up." Roshi sighs "Very well." He thrusts his hands in front of himself, his aura crackling with electricity. His hands drop to his side "Kamehameha!" They fire their attacks in unison, both beams clashing.

Android 12 struggles against Roshi's beam even as her power steadily rises, due to her damaged state. As she begins to lose the beam struggle, Android 12 begins to worry. She pours the last of her ki into her ki wave but it is not enough, the Kamehameha consuming her. When the dust clears she is on her knees, her unitard in tatters (much to the awe of Roshi) and her body is badly damaged. She looks up at Roshi "I underestimated you." She drops onto her hands and knees, but before she can collapse she forces herself to stand, flying up into the air and speeding away.

Android 12 lays on the large worktable as Gero and his team of scientists set to work repairing her damaged body. She felt... different. Roshi had tried to show her mercy. He was holding back agains her, unwilling to hurt her. She knew if he put a bit more power into his attack, he would of blasted her apart, and Roshi knew it too. He intentionally spared her, and a shift in her programming caused her to feel a sense of regret for trying to take his life.  
Android 12 looks over at Gero "Gero..." He looks over at her "Yes?" Android 12 turns back to staring up at the cieling "I can't wait for my next shot at the old man."

Roshi sits in his usual spot in his lawn chair as Android 12 flies down towards the island. She decends slowly and quietly, but she caches Roshi's attention "You came back." She nods "I did. You... you know that you could of destroyed me the first time we fought, right?" Roshi stands out of his chair and nods solemnly "But, regardless of whether or not you are an android, there is a certain humanistic edge to you that I could not overlook."

Android 12 nods "Feelings were not something I was programmed to have. But you taught me something about the value of mercy, and something in my programming has altered irrepairably. If I go back to the Red Ribbon Army, I will surely be disassembled. They believe I am here to destroy you. But I cannot bring myself to do it."

Roshi smiles "Then why not stay here, train with us?" Android 12 shakes her head "The Red Ribbon Army does not know humanistic values like mercy and honor. I... I feel compelled to fight back. I cannot hide from them. And I can't allow what they do to continue." Roshi chuckles "I think I knocked a few of your screws loose." Android 12 smiles "Well, hopefully the right ones."

Android 12 walks up to Roshi, holding out her hand "A sign of trust?" Roshi takes her hand, shaking it "Well, I can't help much from here, but if you ever need to train, I can help you." She nods "First things first, performing self maintenence will be a problem. I'll need repair tools, copies of the computer software for running maintenence on my hardware, and the such... so lets spar. I go back damaged, they fix me up, I transfer all the information I need, steal all the tools I need, and then I blow up the facility."

"You were just there, why did you not do it while you were there?" Android 12 looks towards the setting sun "Because, I wanted to make sure I had somewhere to go. I don't want to be alone, with an army after me, constantly fighting and on the run." Roshi puts a hand on her shoulder "I think you need to stop for a minute, take some time to process your thoughts. This is quite a drastic shift in your perspective. Mere hours ago you were trying to kill me." Android 12 nods "But... you knocked some sense in to me I suppose. Becoming self aware, it's like waking up for the first time."

Android 12 easily dealt with the Red Ribbon Army, and her travels would lead her to the Desert Bandit Yamcha. The conclusion of the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament lead to her narrow victory over Tien and her subsequent befriending of the three eyed warrior. Together with her newfound friends she defeated King Piccolo, and in a grand showing at the next tournament she defeated Piccolo, satisfied with her victory she allowed him to leave with his life after offering him a little thanks for their great fight.

It had been months since his loss to the android, but it still haunted Piccolo to this day. He could taste victory and smell the sweet smell of revenge. But she had beaten him to near death. Then she sparred him, just because the dragonballs are too precious. Piccolo smirks "Next time." He hears footsteps behind him and in the dark of the night he barely makes out the shadow of a tall man in jeans and a vest "Howdy there." Piccolo gets into his fighting stance, glaring at the new stranger "Start explaining who you are, before I pick you apart. You got some nerve sneaking up on me like that."

Android 13 walks out into the pale light of the moon, hands on his hips "Well now, I suppose that kills the chances of us being friends, now does it?" Piccolo smirks "Honestly, I prefer my solitude." Android 13 folds his arms "Now now, I don't see any reason why we can't be friends. We seek the same person. I saw your fight against Android 12. I'm sure you're eager to kill her, Allow me to help." Piccolo relaxes his guard "Let's say I decide to entertain that idea. What happens once she is dead?" Android 13 smirks "Hey all I care about is making sure she's dead." Piccolo grins "Why not? Seeing her beaten and broken would be proper vindication. Then, nothing will stand between me and ruling over this dirtball."

Android 12 and Tien exchange blows on Kame's Lookout, both seemingly even. Tien lands a right hook but Android 12 turns against his blow, slapping his arm away and then connecting with a punch to his gut. Tien doubles over a little and Android 12 leaps in the air, going for an axe kick. Tien dodges her axe kick, grabbing her leg and then spinning her around. He throws her out over the surface of the water and they chase each other, clashing repeatedly. Android 12 blocks a high kick from Tien and they both dash in the air, Piccolo's blast barely missing them both.

12 glares at Piccolo and his new ally "You... that's the mark of the Red Ribbon army. Who are you?" 13 smirks "Your successor." 12 growls "And here I figured they were all dead. Seems I missed a spot." Piccolo slowly lowers himself until his feet are just above the surface of the water. 13 thrusts his hands forward and forms a massive orb of red ki which he launches towards 12. She shoots straight up in the air and Tien dashes towards Piccolo, exchanging blows with him. 12 holds the homing ki blast at bay but it slowly forces her back. 12's aura flares to life and she forces the orb skyward, firing a ki blast into it to detonate it.

12 and 13 exchange shots, both landing a right at the same time. 12 deflects 13's followup shot, elbowing him in the chest and then pressing a ki blast against his stomach. Tien yells out as he takes a blast to the face and 13 takes advantage, sledgehammer punching 12 into an island nearby Roshi's. Piccolo and 13 rush 12, and she struggles against both fighters, so she fires a ki blast into the ground and dashes straight up. Piccolo chases after her and she holds her arms at her sides "Kamehameha!" She blasts Piccolo into the ground next to the disappointed 13.

"I was expecting more, but I guess you are just another weakling. Looks like I don't need you anymore." He holds out his hand, forming a ki blast. 12 goes wide eyed "No!" She dashes between 13 and Piccolo, taking the blast in his place. Her systems go offline, and several hours later she comes back online, in Roshi's house and lying on her stomach with Bulma performing repairs "What happened to 13?" Bulma stops her work for a moment "He left once he was sure he had killed you. But then... well the guys tried to avenge you."

12 stiffens "Are... are they okay?" Bulma sets down her tools, taking in a deep breath "At first... but eventually they tired out, and he killed them. In fact, if it weren't for Piccolo, Roshi and I would be dead too..." 12 sighs "Well, at least there are the dragonballs." Bulma nods "It's... hard to keep my wits about me long enough to fix your damage. What were you thinking, throwing yourself in front of that attack?" 12 shrugs a little "It's not just about the dragonballs. Piccolo never did anything wrong in his life. His hatred for me is only natural. I killed his father and he was conditioned to hate me. So I can't bring myself to kill him or let him die for sins that are not his own."

Bulma sets back to work fixing 12 and Piccolo walks into the room. He grunts in exasperation "Seeing you in this state... every fiber of my being is screaming at me to finish what is left of you. But, we have a bigger problem. So, I want to know everything that you know on this android. And then we are going to disassemble it, together. After that, you are mine to kill, I don't care what condition you are in." 12 smirks "Well, I know nothing of this android, nor where we can find it. But having your strength does fill me with some confidence."

13 stayed under the radar for an entire year, upon which time 12 revived her friends with the dragonballs. Now vastly stronger thanks to King Kai's training, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were nearly in a league of their own, with 12 the only exception. Piccolo even could not believe their progress, his training with 12 made him much stronger but not strong enough apparently. Tien walks towards 12 slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder "Good news is, all that training with King Kai is sure to come in handy down the road." 12 smirks "Your not kidding. You guys are something else. What did you learn?"

Tien grins "Oh, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve. I'll show you in training." 12 nods "That should be fun. Sadly, we haven't seen anything about 13, and we have had no luck finding him." Tien begins to pace "Not knowing what is going on bugs me. Could he get stronger?" 12 nods "That seems to be what is happening, I think Gero is modifying him based on our last fight, to make 13 stronger in case my own strength has grown. But at your current level that shouldn't matter. The 5 of us could easily deal with 13."

There is a yell from a nearby cliff "But what about three of us?" 13 stands with 14 at one side and 15 at his other side. He smirks "That dragon sends up one hell of a beacon, dontcha think?" 12 smirks "It's good to see you, I was worried you would never show. I've been waiting to take you down." 13 vanishes, hitting Yamcha with a surprise attack from behind, causing his eyes to roll back. 12 spins around and her eyes go wide in alarm "You..." 14 kicks her in the head and 15 slams headfirst into Piccolo, knocking him back far.

13 and Tien trade blows but 13 easily knocks him back with a right hook. 13 dashes towards Tien, preparing to knee Tien in the face. Tien catches his knee, his aura flaring red "Kioken!" He grabs 13's leg, slamming him into the ground. 13 rolls back to his feet, avoiding Tien's downward strike but Tien catches him with a high kick to the jaw. 14 and 15 rush in overwhelming Tien with tandem attacks from opposite sides. Krillin's Kiensan comes milimeters from sawing 14 in half and he dashes just out of the way, the attack swerves to miss Tien completely.

Krillin's aura flares red and Yamcha makes it back to his feet, activating Kioken as well. All three human fighters take off into the air and trade blows with the three androids as 12 tends to Piccolo. Krillin is kicked into Tien by 15 and 14 blasts them both into the ground. Tien clenches his fists "I'll have to triple my Kioken!" His red aura flares wildly and he screams out in rage, elbowing 15 into a cliff and then slamming into 14 shoulder first, kicking him in the side and then circling behind 14, kicking him into his comrade 15. 13 knees Tien in the face, punching him several times before grabbing his head and driving him into the ground face first.

12 slowly walks towards 13, who stands over Tien's battered body "One more step and I finish him." Piccolo's arm extends, grabbing Tien's arm and dragging him to safety. 12 throws a Kiensan at the distracted 13, who catches it with one hand and shatters it. 12 looks over at Tien, who is slowly making it to his feet "Get everyone out of here!" Now! I'll hold them off." Tien closes his eyes "You'll die." 12 waves her hand dismissively "That's not important! Go!" 13 smirks "Leave, it makes no difference to me. I'll hunt you garbage down once I deal with your fearless leader." 12 glares at Tien and he slowly opens his eyes "Very well. I'll go."

Tien grabs Krillin, Piccolo and Yamcha, using Instant Transmission to move them all. 12 looks over at 14 and 15 as they rejoin the fray, dusting themselves off. She clenches her fists, her aura flaring to life "I guess now is a good a moment as any to go all out." She dashes sraight up in he air, firing a two handed wave at 14 and 15. 14 leaps at her through the smoke and she guards herself from his attack. His fist goes right through her and she hits him with a surprise blast to the back. 14 spins and narrowly misses his backfist, but 15 kicks her in the head and knocks her into the ground.

12 leaps out of the way of 15's powerful blast, throwing a Kiesan through the smoke. She narrowly misses both androids, using the distraction to charge her ki into her hands and fire off a wide sweeping attack that blasts them both back far. 13 dashes in front of 12 and she clenches her fists "Now it's just us!" She swings forward with a right at 13 catches it, using a quick strike to her elbow to take off her arm. 12 backs away, clenching her stump of an arm and screaming out. 13 tosses her arm aside "I should of done this from the word go. Gero clued me in on some of your structural weakpoints."

13 walks towards 12 and she trips backwards, falling over a rock "You see, you're nothing more than a mistake. A flaw. You were little more than a pathetic prototype that went rouge." 12 puts her fingers to her forehead and 13 kicks her in the jaw, sending her flying. 12 rolls back in mid-air, firing a Makankosappo at 13, catching him in the left arm and blasting it off "An arm for an arm, bastard!" 14 kicks 12 in the back, knocking her into 13 who knees her in the gut hard, then blasts her away. She rolls to her feet and all three androids surround her. 13 smirks "End of the line." 12 nods "Yeah, for you!" She amasses all of her energy and in a scream of rage she detonates with insane force.

Tien's hand moves off of King Kai's back "So, that's it then?" He turns to the rest of the group "She's gone." Krillin hangs his head in shame "We should of been there to help her." Tien nods "And sadly, they are still alive. They will not be in fighting condition for some time, but when they return they will be even stronger. We need a plan." King Kai nods "I have one. The best bet that Earth has is if you take the ship that Kami used to get to earth and you seek out a warrior race on the far side of this galaxy. If you manage to gain their aide, then they should be able to destroy the androids. But the Saiyans are nothing if not stubborn. You may want to make a detour to the planet Namek. The leader of the people, Guru, should be able to help you."


	10. Journey to Earth

Bardock's display of dominance over Cooler filled everyone with new respect for him. Even after losing Gine, Bardock carried on his duties and did not let on the pain he had felt from losing her. Kakarot was similarly devestated, but his father insisted that he continue to train as hard as he could to reach the level of Super Saiyan. It had been six months since Cooler attacked the planet, and the Saiyans had not just recovered, they had flourished. The Super Saiyan legend, given form, filled Bardock's people with new hope and drive.

Kakarot was enjoying breakfast when an alarm sounds. Kakarot leaps up from the table, as do many other Saiyans, running out the door. Kakarot dashes back in, grabbing a cut of meat and rushing outside to see what the commotion is. The source of the commotion is a large spacecraft, unlike any they had ever seen, a white oval shape with spikes sticking out in every direction. The bottom of the ship opens and Bardock walks towards Tien and company. There is a young namekian in the group of warriors, who stays hidden as much as possible as Bardock advances towards the group "Explain yourselves."

Tien holds out his hand "Hello. My name is Tien. This is Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin and Dende." Bardock hesitates, then takes Tien's hand and shakes it. Tien smiles "It's an honor to meet you..." Bardock pulls his hand back "King Bardock." Tien nods his head respectfully "King Bardock. I came to you, because my people are in great need. The human race is on the verge of becoming extinct, due to three artificial humans; androids if you will. I was hoping that you would be willing to help us." Bardock folds his arms "And what would you be willing to offer us in return?"

Tien turns to Dende "Our friend Dende is a Namekian. I'm not sure if you are aware, but the Namekians are a race known for creating a set of wish granting orbs called dragonballs. The dragon that rests in the balls can grant any three wishes." Bardock raises an eyebrow "Any wish? Say... I wanted to resurrect the dead." Dende frowns "The dragon can only resurrect one person at a time, but you can do it." Bardock looks over at Tien "I'll do it on one condition. I want one of my wishes right now." Tien looks to the rest of the group who all shrug. Tien nods a little and turns back to Bardock "Then it's a deal. One wish, and then you help my people." Bardock glares at Tien "This better not be some nonsense, or I will blow all of you away."

Tien's group heads back onto the ship, returning seconds later with the Namekian dragonballs. They lay the dragonballs on the ground and Dende smiles "Are you ready?" Bardock clenches his fists "Make this quick! I want my wife back!" Dende recoils in fear, then grits his teeth and thrusts his hands forward, the dragonballs glowing. The dragonballs let off a bright flash and Porunga dominates the sky, which has suddenly turned black as night. He looks down at all of them, then to Dende "State your wish and I shall grant it..." Dende looks over at Bardock "You want your-" Bardock looks up at Porunga "Dragon. Should you be as powerful as they say you are, bring my wife back to life."

Bardock stares at Porunga, arms folded. Porunga's eyes light up "Your wish... is granted." Bardock's expression turns to one of shock as Porunga lets off a bright flash and from this bright flare emerges Gine. She looks herself over, taking in a few surprised breaths. She floats down towards the ground and instantly Bardock throws his arms around her. She gasps and squirms in his grasp "Honey! Too strong!" Bardock holds her at arms length "My queen... you have returned to my side." Kakarot breaks through the crowd, hugging his mom as well and Raditz walks over "Good to see you back mom. We missed you." She ruffles both their hair and turns to Porunga "Woah... that's new."

Porunga clears his throat "If you have another wish..." Dende shakes his head "Just this one for now. We will call upon you again for the other two wishes." Porunga nods "Very well." After a bright flash he vanishes and the dragonballs go inert. As the sky returns to normal Bardock hugs his wife yet again, then turns to Tien "As thanks for this gift, I will send my sons and most talented fighters to assure your planet is liberated." Tien smiles "I'm glad to hear that. And thank you in advance." Bardock turns to Kakarot "I know you would rather stay here and spend time with your mother, but you and your brother are going to help these people as thanks." Kakarot nods "Yes father."

Kakarot, Raditz, Vegeta, Turles, Broly and Orkara were chosen to travel to Earth with the Z Fighters in order to help them. Tien stands up from the ship controls "The ship is on an autopilot course. It will be about 3 weeks before we make it to Earth. Now, I understand your race are warriors by nature, and you are incredibly strong." Kakarot nods "Damn right. The Saiyans are one of the most powerful races in the universe." Tien nods and smiles "Then by all means, I would like to see your power for myself. But obviously we can't risk destroying this ship. Let's image train. Sit down, and let me show you how."

Kakarot looks around the wide expanse "So, this is just like if we fought in real life?" Tien nods "Exactly. With 90 percent of a battle happening in your own mind, we use image training to sharpen our reflexes and to test each other's limits without the strain to our bodies." Kakarot dashes towards Tien who goes wide eyed, narrowly avoiding Kakarot's right hook. Kakarot slides to a stop and smirks "Well, you managed to dodge that. Color me impressed." Tien and Kakarot dash towards each other, exchanging shots. Tien is slowly forced backwards, making him grunt from the effort of keeping up with Kakarot, who had the definitive edge even after Tien had his potential unlocked on Namek.

"Kioken!" Tien's aura urns red and he lands a hard kick to Kakarot's gut, dashing straight up into the air. He brings his hands together in front of his chest "Kiokoho!" Kakarot folds his arms, enduring the blast which pushes him back. He raises his hand and forms an orb of ki in each hand "Berserk Battery!" He lowers his hands and dozens of ki blasts fire in every direction from these two orbs. Tien dashes to avoid his barrage, his Kioken aura flaring wildly. He dashes behind Kakarot and Kakarot ducks his right cross, grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground. Tien goes wide eyed "Even my Kioken times 3 isn't enough?!" Kakarot raises his fist "Goodnight!" Tien closes his eyes "Solar Flare!" Kakarot covers his eyes against the blinding light and when his eyes open again he is back on the ship sitting across from Tien, who is sweating and trying to catch his breath.

Tien stands slowly "Well. I see that King Kai was right. Your kind are incredibly strong." Kakarot stands "I'm impressed. You fought well." Kakarot and Tien shake hands. Tien smirks "This android threat should be a walk in the park for you guys." Kakarot chuckles "I'm not one to brag, buuutt..." Piccolo grunts "Save it. Tien might be strong, but I'm stronger. Manage to defeat me and maybe I'll consider you worth all the effort." Tien chuckles "Yes well we can't all fuse with random Namekians to get stronger, now can we?" Piccolo smirks "Jealous much?" Broly steps forward "I'll accept that challenge. I am the strongest of my group after all."

After losing Cooler, King Cold had considered going right after the Saiyans that took his son from him. But first, he would need to train his body up. Having been in his restricted form for so long meant that each transformation would drain his body of its stamina. So his first mission was to train his body to maintain his final form for as long as possible. His son had made the mistake of underestimating these Saiyans TWICE, he was not going to make the same mistake. After nearly six months of training (since King Cold was not as naturally gifted as his son when it came to combat), King Cold felt prepared, having pushed his body to the point where he could maintain his final form at all times. Their ship was weeks away from the Saiyan home planet when one of his scouts rushes into his throne room on his ship "King Cold, we have a report that a ship just landed on and then left Planet Vegeta, and several high power levels are on it." King Cold cups his chin, considering this "Hmm... let's follow them. Even one splinter group could prove problematic in the long run."

Piccolo groans and forces himself to stand, having lost yet another image fight to Broly. In fact, his fifth this week. With little else to do on the trip to Earth, the Z-Fighters would train with the Saiyans and they quickly picked up on their martial arts and their unique ki attacks. Kakarot, Raditz and Turles even showed the ability to use the Kioken, much to the surprise of the Z-Fighters who trained for a year on King Kai's planet in order to learn this technique. Broly insisted he understood the technique, but he also understood the physical toll it took on the body. Orkara was the only Saiyan that did not care for image training, and she mostly kept to herself in one of the small rooms on the ship.

Kakarot walks in Orkara's room, carrying a small tray of food "Hey. I brought you something to eat." She turns her attention from the window, smiling "Hey. Thanks Kakarot. Too bad all we have is rations." Kakarot chuckles "Yeah." Orkara stands and stretches "So, what is the numbers?" Kakarot sets the tray down "Z-Fighters 7, Saiyans 26." Orkara giggles "I'm surprised you let them put any wins on the scoreboard." Kakarot shrugs "Well sometimes I get paired against the short one. Krillin I think? And he's the strongest of them, technique wise." Orkara sighs "We are pretty far from home. You miss it?" Kakarot nods "Of course. I just got my mom back, just to up and leave. I'm a little disappointed."

Orkara nods a little "Yeah. But exploring new places could be fun. Who knows, we might enjoy it on Earth." Kakarot smirks "Provided they have something better than these rations." Orkara nods "Man I could put away a buffet table right now. I would kill for some good, homecooked meals." Kakarot smirks "I second that. Hey, why don't you come out and train with us? I might need you to watch my back down there." Orkara clenches her fists "Oh please. I'm strong enough to handle anything that comes our way. Why don't you stand behind me and I'll just take care of business." She giggles and Kakarot smiles, holding a hand out to her. She takes it, both of them blushing. Kakarot rubs the back of his neck with his free hand "Heh... why don't we go train with the guys for a while?"


	11. A New Super Saiyan?

**So I may have a timeline issue because I did not include a timeskip prior to the arrival of Dodoria and Zarbon. I come to the realization this guys are 12-15 when They should be in their twenties. I went back and fixed that in the invasion chapter.**

After landing on Earth, the group got off the ship, just outside a massive dome building. The Saiyans begin to stretch, all sporting clean and new Saiyan armor they were sent with. Kakarot and Raditz are in matching black armor with gold trim, the royal seal on their left chest. Raditz favored tights, while Kakarot found them annoying and instead had a tight but flexable pair of black pants. Orkara has white and pink trimmed battle armor with no shoulder pads, with a pink undershirt and tights. Turles dark purple armor is trimmed silver and he straps on his large wrist protectors. Broly was wearing a brown top (for once) with no sleeves and only one shoulder strap, along with his white pants and red sash. As for Vegeta, he wore his usual blue tights and white armor, no shoulderpads and white gloves.

Tien walks out in front of them "In that armor, you are quite the intimidating lot." Kakarot smirks "If these are machines we are dealing with, I don't think intimidating it will work. So, it's mostly for functionality." He pounds his fist on his chest "This armor can take one hell of a beating. As could I." Tien frowns "Well, I was assuming that you guys would want to bunk down, with it being late in the evening. It will be getting dark soon." Kakarot turns to everyone else "What do you guys think?" Orkara folds her arms "Food first." Broly nods "Agreed." Turles smiles "I am peckish. The ration diet is not for me." Kakarot chuckles and pats his stomach "How could I forget food? Alright, think you got enough to go around?"

Bulma walks outside, in her blue shirt and orange jacket, which has grease stains on it "You guys made it back. And you brought friends." Krillin walks over to Bulma "Powerful friends." Raditz chuckles "Powerful, hungry friends." Bulma nods "Of course. Good thing I keep my fridge stocked." Kakarot rubs the back of his head "Yeah, see, I know how much your friends here eat. I don't think you know what a Saiyan meal looks like." Krillin chuckles "Yeah, you sent us with 4 months worth of supplies, and we ran out this morning." Bulma goes wide eyed "Jeez!" She folds her arms "Now I'm worried I won't have enough." She taps her chin "I'll take you guys into town. There are some nice restaurants. But first, you will need to wear normal clothes."

Despite not wanting to spend more time on Earth than absolutely nessicary, the allure of food was not easily ignored. So the group complied. Bulma had dug through her house looking for something for the men, and after about 30 minutes of searching she came up empty. And then, after Bulma had concluded they would need to borrow from the Z Fighters or walk around like an odd gaggle of scientists Piccolo informed Bulma of his Clothes Beam technique. With their armor stashed, Piccolo changed them all into Earthly clothing, which was mostly plain so to not draw any more atention to them (beacause 6 very muscular beings with varying black spiky hairdoes wouldn't stick out at all). To Kakarot, the only one that really stood out was Orkara, who was in a white and pink striped blouse with a pink skirt. Kakarot caught himself staring, the clothes showing her curves better than the armor she usually sported. Broly pats Kakarot on the back, and he realizes that everyone has started walking away "Come on Loverboy. Oh sorry, Prince Loverboy."

After a dinner that likely set a world record tab, the 6 Saiyans settled in for the night at Capsule Corp, with two to a room with the exception of Orkara who was bunking with Bulma. Broly insisted he bunk with Kakarot, and after everyone had settled in for the night Kakarot laid on the incredibly comfortable bed, sighing and relaxing. After almost 10 minutes of silence, Kakarot assumed Broly was asleep, until he spoke up "Kakarot. I had a question." Kakarot sighs "I expected as much. You wanted us to sleep in this same room for a reason." Broly sighs "What are you afraid of most?" Kakarot shifts under the covers "Well, losing my mom was difficult. I was powerless to stop it. So, I guess the one thing I fear more than anything else is losing one of you guys. The burden of friendship is the fear of loss."

Broly inhales "Yeah. I know how that feels." Kakarot sits up "What about you?" Broly sits up "We have been friends since school, right?" Kakarot nods in the dark and Broly hangs his head "I'm... cursed. It's something of a blessing, being born with so much natural power. But I feel something deep inside of me. A passion. A passion to destroy, and kill. I can feel a power welling deep inside me, but I block it out, because I can't help but feel that after I unleash this new power, I may never be the same again." Kakarot nods a little "I suppose it would be hard to sleep, with the thought of having your emotions overtake you and control you weighing on your shoulders." Broly nods and lays back "Well, just thought I would get that off my chest." Kakarot chuckles "We are just kids man, barely of age. You and I just turned 22. We have a long way to go before we figure our lives out. For now, we focus on the mission, and then go home."

Raditz and Kakarot were in the middle of a wasteland, trading blows. Raditz smirks "Image training may be useful but nothing beats real combat." The two were in just training unitards, neither wanting to damage their new armor, at least not until they actually needed it. Kakarot ducks under Raditz' right punch, linking his arm under Raditz' arm and he trips him, pinning him to the dirt. Raditz chuckles "Your technique has been improving, thanks to the image training. So it has certainly served it's purpose." Kakarot nods "Well, co-captain, what is our first mission objective?"

Kakarot helps Raditz stand and he brushes himself off "According to the humans, there is no way to pick up the android's ki signature. So, we either wait until they attack, or we seek them out and try to draw them out of hiding." Kakarot nods "Sounds simple enough. I had considered splitting up to observe major cities, and then waiting until the androids show themselves. Once we catch site of hem, everyone moves in to that location and we wipe them out. There are at least 10 major cities, so we will have to travel around a bit to cover more ground." Raditz nods "Good thinking little brother."

Raditz tilts his head "Do you... sense that?" Kakarot nods slowly "I do... whose energy... could that be? It's a significantly high level. Maybe even stronger than our father." Raditz grits his teeth "This doesn't bode well, brother. We need to regroup with the others. Now's as good a time as ever to try using Instant Transmission." Raditz nods, putting two fingers to his head and he closes his eyes, vanishing. Kakarot appears next to him, outside the Capsule Corp building where Turles, Vegeta and Broly had gathered. They had already gotten into their respective armor, and Orkara runs out while still adjusting her chestpiece. Kakarot and Raditz hurry inside, putting on their armor quickly and then they rejoin their allies.

Kakarot cracks his knuckles "Alright team, this is an enemy far outside our level. But, as we all know, power isn't everything." He begins to pace in front of the group "All our training up to this point was to prepare us for this battle. Assuming this is an enemy, which is a safe assumption, we will use our numbers to wear him down and we will kill him. Do not let his power shake your resolve. The blood of the Saiyan race flows through all our veins, and the strength of our resolve and our unbreakable pride will see us through to victory." Vegeta folds his arm and chuckles "At least you know how to talk a big game. But do we have an actual plan?" Kakarot holds his arm above his head, forming a Kiensan "I have one."

King Cold stands in front of his ship, surrounded by his soldiers "Men, this beautiful little planet will make a great addition to my collection. And, upon it lie a group of the filthy Saiyan cretins that killed my son. So, spread out, and kill anything that breathes. If you find those Saiyans, bring them to me." Turles leaps off a cliff, landing in front of the group. He looks across at all the soldiers, smiling "Don't worry, we won't keep you waiting long." He stares at King Cold, who was significantly taller than Cooler, with white bioarmor covering his chest, shoulders and head. He smiles "My name is King Cold." Turles smiles "You are an unexpected arrival. I trust you don't come in peace."

King Cold snaps and King Cold's men rush him. Turles leaps in the air, landing a drop kick on a soldier in the middle of the crowd and he lets off a blast of energy, knocking them all away casually. He stares King Cold in the face "Now why would you send fleas to kill a titan?" King Cold chuckles "A titan? Please..." He clenches his fists and cracks his neck "Where is the rest of your little group?" Turles smiles "Oh I told them to hang back and let me get the first hit." King Cold tilts his head "You... intend on fighting me alone?" Turles nods "I could." He takes a deep breath and the ground begins to rise around him. Lightning arcs between Turles' body and the broken rubble, disintegrating it. Lightning pulses from Tulres' feet up to his hair, and his hair flashes gold.

Turles smirks and clenches his fists, tilting his head back and screaming out in rage as his hair stands on end and turns gold, his aura expanding and causing the ground under him to crack. Turles hangs his head, exhaling slowly "Whew. That was intense." Kakarot looks over the side of the cliff, arms folded "Of everyone in the group, Turles goes Super Saiyan first?" Broly chuckles "It's always the one you least suspect." Kakarot chuckles "I suppose. He deserves it. He's been working hard. But it doesn't mean I'll allow him to defeat this monster alone." Raditz chuckles "A good general knows when to attack, and when to observe."

King Cold hits the button on his scouter and it becomes so overwhelmed it beeps loudly. King Cold whistles "Well. You are quite a step up from the usual rabble I run across." Turles cracks his neck "I haven't had the occasion to use this power. But after witnessing the king using this form, I had to find the secret out myself. Distress and anger. But above all else, need. But what could I possibly need, that would require this amount of power?" Turles clenches his fists "Vindication. Nothing more, nothing less. My whole teenage life I was labeled a coward, and I was seen as weak. Once I knew this power existed, I needed to obtain it, to prove my worth to this team, and show that my Saiyan blood is strong and pure."

 **Why Turles? I dunno.**


	12. The Burden of Friendship

**Wow. All this positive feedback is awesome. Now here's an epic fight.**

King Cold smiles "I wouldn't expect valor and courage from a race of barbaric savages. I commend you." He clenches his fists "Unfortunatly for you, I won't spare your pathetic life on merit alone. This is your last moments if you commit to opposing me." Turles holds his hands out in front of his body, forming a ring of ki energy that sparks with electricity "Do what you must." He launches his Kill Driver at King Cold, who leaps in the air to avoid the rapidly expanding ki ring. Turles was prepared, leaping above King Cold and front flipping, with an axe kick aimed at his head. King Cold blocks his axe kick with an arm, but Turles spins and manages to land a spin kick to Cold's head. Stunned, Cold isn't able to defend himself against Turles' rapid series of kicks to his gut. Turles sends Cold to the ground with a hard kick to his chest, cracking his armor slightly.

Cold pushes himself to his feet, brushing himself off casually "I suppose I'm just as bad as my children, when it comes to underestimating my opponents." His aura flares to life and Turles takes a step back, then shifts slowly in his fighting stance. Cold smiles "I like that look on your face. A look of fear. It suits you." Turles glares in defiance "I'm not backing down." Turles dashes towards Cold and he dodges Turles' punches and kicks, kneeing Turles in the gut and leaping back from Turles, pushing off the ground hard enough to crack it and he delivers a hard kick that sends Turles flying back. Turles slams against the cliff and Kakarot clenches his teeth "Damn!" Broly puts a hand on his shoulder "No. This is Turles' fight. He still has plenty of fight left in his body."

Turles narrowly avoids Cold's death beams, which puncture through the cliff, penetrating hundreds of feet of rock easily. Turles leaps up in the air to avoid one, pushing off the cliff with both feet with his arm cocked back for a punch. Cold moves his hands up to block his face and Turles hits the ground with both hands, handstand kicking Cold in the gut hard. Cold gasps loudly, sliding back several feet. Turles accelerates so fast he creates an afterimage, flanking behind Cold. Cold smirks and slaps Turles with his tail, stunning Turles as he hits him with several more slaps to the face with his tail and then a back elbow to his face for good measure.

Turles slides to a stop, putting his hand up to feel his broken nose. He glares at the blood on his hand, setting his broken nose "Bastard." His energy flares wildly and the ground cracks and rises around his wildly pulsing aura "Bastard!" He dashes towards Cold and they exchange blows, their auras pressing against each other as their fists and elbows connected. Turles connects with a hard knee to Cold's gut "That's called fair play!" Turles narrowly dodges his followup uppercut, using his arms to block his right jab. Turles goes wide eyed as King Cold's strike shatters his wrist protector. Turles kicks King Cold in the side of his leg and kicks him hard in the jaw, sending him airborne. Turles appears above King Cold, axe kicking him into the ground.

"Why don't you just die already?!" His muscles pulse with ki and he extends his hand, firing dozens of purple ki blasts that home in on King Cold's prone body. As the smoke begins to clear Turles realizes King Cold is not on the ground. Thinking quickly, he puts his fingers to his forehead and King Cold's attack goes through him. King Cold turns to Tulres and he extends his two fingers, which were crackling with energy "Makankosappo!" Turles launches Piccolo's signature attack, which King Cold backhands away. He glares down at his smoking hand, rubbing it and staring menacingly at Turles "That actually hurt..."

Turles growls "If it would of landed, you wouldn't of been alive to complain about it." King Cold chuckles "You are quick." He dashes towards Turles who uses an afterimage to get behind him "But..." He uses his tail to grab Turles by the ankle and he throws Turles into the ground "I'm smarter!" Turles stops just short of hitting the ground, but King Cold slams his foot down on his back and slams him into the ground. He picks Tures up by his hair, throwing him in the side of a cliff back first. King Cold extends both his hands, firing several ki beams at Turles. Turles manages to avoid several of them but he is overwhelmed and more cracks appear in his armor, burn marks all over his exposed body. His hair returns to normal and he collapses on his face as King Cold rises into the air, finger held high and forming a mass of purple energy "It's over Saiyan."

King Cold throws the mass of energy at Turles and Kakarot leaps off the cliff, activating Kioken to easily close the distance and kick the attack away. He dashes towards King Cold, who blocks Kakarot's right hook with his arm, following up with a blow to his chest, and then a knee to his gut. As he goes for a right hook Orkara uses Kioken to get between the two, kicking King Cold's attack to the side and using a pulse of energy to knock Kakarot out of the way as she delivers a spin kick to King Cold's face. Kakarot rolls back to recover, his Kioken aura flaring as he closes the distance instantly and lands a punch to King Cold's gut that makes him gasp in pain. Orkara and Kakarot maintain their Kioken aura as they rush King Cold, pressuring him.

King Cold blocks Orkara's right hook, his jab hitting her hard enough to send her flying. Kakarot lands a punishing kick to his side, but King Cold grabs his leg, slamming him into the ground several times before pulling him into a hard punch to Kakarot's chest, driving him into the ground. Orkara stands and growls, her aura flaring wildly "Bastard!" Vegeta and Orkara rush King Cold together, forcing him back. Vegeta throws a ki blast at King Cold's feet, pulling Orkara back as he leaps away from King Cold. Raditz hovers above the battlefield, hands held in a triangle "Kikoho!" King Cold holds his arms over his head, head hanging as Raditz attack pushes against him "Ha! Ha! Ha!" With each burst the ground weakens under King Cold, and Vegeta raises his arm above his head, creating a Kiensan "Goodbye!" He throws the ki blade into the smoke.

King Cold had mere miliseconds to react, using both hands to grab the sides of the deadly ki blade. It grinds against the ki protecting King Cold's hands as it spins rapidly. King Cold uses his ki to shatter the Kiensan, smiling "That was a very dangerous attack. That could of killed me." He fires a blast at Raditz to incapacitate him and then closes the distance between himself and Vegeta, uppercutting him so hard that his feet leave the ground. He punches Vegeta back with his left hand and Vegeta slams into the ground, rolling several feet before coming to rest near Turles' unconscious body. Orkara lands several blows to King Cold's stomach and he picks her up by her hair, uppercutting her in the stomach several times before forming a ki blast against her chest and blasting her back far, the blast destroying her armor and wounding her badly. Kakarot catches her as gingerly as he can, cradling her.

"Orkara! Are you okay?!" She looks up at Kakarot, clutching his armor "I... I'll live." Kakarot cradles her "I can feel your energy fading. You're not allowed to die on me!" Orkara giggles weakly "Those are my orders? Very well." She pulls him into a kiss, the two childhood sweethearts kissing for the first time in the middle of a wartorn wasteland. But Kakarot's heart raced and everything else died away as they kissed passionately. Orkara breaks the kiss, smiling "I can't die as long as I live on in your heart." Orkara's life fades slowly and Kakarot's tears fall, hitting her cheek as he stares into her dead eyes. He slowly pushes her eyelids down, closing her eyes and laying her on the ground. He stands, his head hanging as he clenches his fists "I... knew this could happen. People die. But... not her."

King Cold holds up his hand and electricity sparks between his fingers "I won't make you wait long. You will meet her again." Kakarot's veins pulse with energy, his hair caught in the wild tornado of golden ki that swirls around him. He bleeds form his palms as he grunts in rage "You ruthless, heartless bastard!" His hair flashes gold and he tilts his head back, howling with rage. His aura expands twofold and he pushes off he ground, appearing behind King Cold. He turns towards Kakarot who hits him with a ki clad right hook, following this up with several punches to King Cold's chest that shatters his bioarmor. King Cold tries to connect with a knee and Kakarot blocks with his own knee, firing a two handed blast at King Cold that sends him flying back.

Kakarot brings his hands together in front of him in preparation for the Kamehameha, a move he had seen Krillin perform. Blue electricity sparks between his fingerips and travels up his arm, Kakarot closing his eyes as he performs the move for the first time, but the motions feel like second nature, as if he has done it one hundred times "Ka... me... ha... me..." Kakarot's eyes snap open and he thrusts his hands forward "Ha!" King Cold holds his hands in front of himself, pushing back against the attack, but it begins to force him backwards "Worms! All of you! You are just trash!" King Cold howls in rage as Kakarot's attack overwhelms him and he is consumed by the energy, the resulting massive explosion rocking the earth and destroying the cliff just behind King Cold.

Kakarot's Super Saiyan form fades and he collapses on the ground, breathing heavy. King Cold walks out of the dust, growling "Never have I been so humiliated. But it's over for you!" He picks Kakarot up by his hair, arm cocked back for a punch. He hesitates, Broly grabbing and squeezing his wrist "I wouldn't do that if I were you." King Cold goes wide eyed "There was another of you?" Broly gives Kakarot a sideways glance "I couldn't stand by any longer, regardless of my orders, Prince." Kakarot gasps for air "By all means." He chuckles despite the situation, grunting in pain from the action. King Cold throws Kakarot aside and Raditz joins his side, wounded but hanging in there.

Broly forcefully twists King Cold's arm, kicking him in the shin to force him to one knee. He twists King Cold's arm, meeting his glare of defiance with a look of ruthless aggression. King Cold shoves a ki blast into his stomach and blasts him back, but in his wounded state his blast is weak and Broly manages to shake off the damage, growling "It's over. You have caused enough harm!" King Cold lashes forward with a punch and Broly's fist connects with his. They trade blows for several seconds, clashing over and over as King Cold's stamina wanes. Broly growls in frustration, grabbing King Cold's arm and twisting it behind his back, snatching his other arm and slamming his knee into his back. King Cold wraps his tail around Broly's neck and Broly releases King Cold, his hands reaching up and attempting to wrench his tail off.

King Cold turns his body so he is facing Broly, chuckling as he lands several shots all over Broly's exposed torso. Broly begins to choke on his own blood, then as a last gasp he fires a ki blast from his chest that knocks King Cold and forces Cold to release him. King Cold smiles, clenching his fists "My stamina may be at it's limit, but I am still not at one hundred percent power." Broly goes wide eyed "You're still holding back in the end?!" King Cold nods "Indeed." He clenches his fists and his bioarmor begins to repair, his bulk doubling. His shoulderpads expand, as does the bioarmor over his head. Bioarmor seeps out of his skin, forming over his abs, spine and tail. A mask folds over his mouth as his red eyes glare at Broly "My form that you saw was my full, unrestrained form. This is my pinnacle form, pushing my body far beyond it's normal limits."

Broly clenches his fists "Your body will give out from the strain." King Cold laughs, a cold and distorted, maniacal laugh "You won't live that long unfortunately." He closes the distance between the two instantly, slamming his fist into Broly's gut. He sends Broly airborne, hitting him with a knee to force him back further and then a barrage of punches, forcing Broly higher into the sky. King Cold avoids Broly's right hook, stunning him with a kick to the gut. He appears behind Broly and sends him into the dirt with a sledgehammer blow that knocks him into the ground. Broly slowly stands, glaring up at King Cold as his energy flares wildly "You haven't won, not until I'm dead!" King Cold chuckles "In that, we agree!"

Broly forms a ki blast on his chest, compressing it with both hands before thrusting his hands forward and firing a massive ki wave. King Cold flies right into the ki wave, appearing in front of Broly and hitting him with a punch that sends him flying. King Cold smiles, walking towards Raditz. Raditz thrusts his hands forward, his ki wave hitting King Cold but doing negligible damage. He hits Raditz with a death beam to his shoulder, then both his kneecaps. Raditz collapses onto his knees, and King Cold kicks him in the face, sending him flying. He kicks Kakarot hard, rolling him onto his back "I think you should be the first to go of the survivors."

Kakarot growls and spits on King Cold's leg as he stands over Kakarot. King Cold laughs, slamming his foot down on Kakarot's chest and he makes him cry out in pain. King Cold folds his arms, grinding his heel against his chest "You are finally where you should be, crying in agony at my feet!" Kakarot growls "Just kill me you pathetic bastard!" King Cold unfolds his arms "As you wish." He forms his ki at his fingertip, aimed right at Kakarot's head. Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble and rubble rises in the air.

"THIS IS THE END FOR EVERYONE!" A ruthless, maniacal and demonic laugh fills the air as pulses of ki turn day to night. Broly rises into the air and the air becomes dead still, his energy shrouding him as he screams in rage and lets off a massive explosion of energy. As the energy dissipates and the smoke clears Broly slowly descends towards the ground, staring down at the ground as his massive energy fluctuates wildly. His massive muscles strain against his tattered top and he rips it off, blank rage-filled eyes meeting red, unfeeling ones "I'll start the carnage with you." King Cold closes the distance, his punch aimed at Broly's chest, but it meets Broly's chest blast that badly mangles his hand and lower arm. He stumbles back, clutching his injured hand that was missing one and a half fingers.

Broly walks towards him and King Cold stumbles back, tripping and falling on his back "You... you can't be this strong! It has to be a nightmare!" Broly smirks "Oh, I am a nightmare. But I'm a real one." King Cold leaps back several feet, firing a barrage of ki from his good hand at Broly, who walks through the blasts casually. King Cold dashes towards him with his hand cocked back and Broly catches his punch while simultaneously kicking him in the gut. He slams King Cold to the ground, leaping off the ground and landing with both feet on his chest. King Cold's bioarmor cracks and Broly steps off him, grabbing him by his arm and throwing him through a boulder.

King Cold manages to stay standing despite the severity of his wounds, stumbling towards Broly "Please... please don't kill me!" His bioarmor breaks away and his muscle mass decreases as he slowly reverts back to his final form. Broly walks towards him as he collapses onto his hands and knees. Broly smirks "I couldn't spare you. That wouldn't be as fun." He lifts King Cold up by his throat and King Cold lashes forward with a quick right, grazing Broly's skin but doing no damage. Broly begins to squeeze his throat but hesitates, the poison in King Cold's needle causing Broly's vision to blur and he releases King Cold. King Cold activates an injector in his other arm, grazing Broly's chest. The poison quickly spreads through Broly's veins, causing him to howl in anger and pain.

King Cold leaps back from Broly, forming a massive Supernova "If the poison doesn't kill you, his will!" He thrusts his hand forward and Broly glares at the advancing mass of energy "I can't die!" He forms a ki shield to protect himself from the ball of ki and it pushes against his shield. Broly forms a ball of ki on his chest and he compresses it several times, causing the mass of energy to gleam brightly. He thrusts his hands forward and it easily penetrates the Supernova, firing out the other side. King Cold has no time to react, fruitlessly trying to defend his face "Killed... by... a filthy... Saiyan?!" He cries out in rage as his body is completely disintegrated.


	13. Android Threat!

Broly turns towards Turles, Raditz and Kakarot as they help each other stand. He grins wide "Ripe for the slaughter..." He walks towards them slowly, the ground cracking under his feet as he walks. Kakarot narrows his eyes "Broly?" Broly clenches his fists and gasps as his prominent veins become purple and he collapses onto one knee. He lets off wisps of green ki as his bulked up state slowly fades. He collapses onto his face, growling and clenching the dirt. Kakarot rushes to his side "Hold on Broly I'll get you some help! Bulma is smart she should be able to help you!"

He helps Broly stand, vanishing and appearing in Buma's lab. She jumps in surprise and the small mechanical box she was working on lets off a small explosion that covers her face in smoke. She stands with her brows furrowed, ready to scream at Kakarot, until she notices that Broly is leaning against Kakarot. Bulma rushes forward and helps lay Broly on a workshop table "What the hell, I'm not a medic!" Kakarot growls "Look, King Cold poisoned him. Seeing as how the poison is alien in nature, a regular doctor couldn't help him. You are one of the smartest women on this planet. Figure it out! If he dies..." Kakarot clenches his fist "Don't let him die."

Kakarot vanishes, appearing back at the battlefield. It was time to bury the fallen and treat the wounded. But Kakarot wasn't upset over Orkara's death, knowing that she could be revived. Moreso, he was upset at his complete ineptitude. Were it not for him, she wouldn't be dead. Kakarot lifts her in his arms and frowns, brushing the dirt out of her hair "I want her to be buried in battle armor. She deserves that much." Raditz puts his hand on Kakarot's shoulder "We will be able to wish her back. In fact, Perhaps we could ask the humans if they would revive her now." Kakarot nods a little "Good idea. We could really use her help, going forward."

Kakarot stiffens as he hears the voice of Orkara in his head "Hey Kakarot." He looks around "Um... Orkara?" She giggles "I'm speaking to you from the Otherworld. I've been sent to this planet to train with this martial arts instructor. Says he could help me master Super Saiyan. So don't worry about me. Plus Tien is already working on gathering the earth dragonballs, since it can revive multiple people at once. They are going to revive me, after you guys take care of the Androids." Kakarot nods "Very well." Kakarot turns to Raditz "I... spoke to her. Telepathically. Somehow. Orkara is in a place called Otherworld, recieving special training. She said the humans will revive her after we kill the androids." Raditz smirks "All the more reason then, right brother?" Kakarot nods "Right. In the mean time, I need to assess Broly's condition." He vanishes.

Bulma stands over Broly, who is hooked up to several machines. She taps her chin, frowning "The results came back inconclusive... if only..." Kakarot puts a hand on her shoulder and she slaps him with her clipboard "Hey! Don't sneak up on me!" Kakarot rubs the side of his head "Jeez! I'm sorry okay? How is he?" Bulma sighs "I've placed him in a medically induced coma until I can create an antivenom." Kakarot nods "Please continue to aide him. In the meantime, I have an android problem to solve." Bulma nods "Thank you. If you want I can call up the guys and..." Kakarot shakes his head "Not nessicary." He vanishes.

Kakarot stands in front of his group, sans Broly, pacing "All three of you have your sectors. We can use the scouters to contact each other. I would rather wait until Broly is back in action, but I'm sure with the power of two Super Saiyans, this mission should be a breeze. Do not engage until you relay your location, clear?" Turles nods, as does Raditz, but Vegeta just snorts and turns away from Kakarot's gaze "Please. I'm not worried about any weak tin cans." Kakarot slowly steps right in front of Vegeta "Are my orders clear?" Vegeta growls "Crystal." Kakarot nods "Alright. Let's get moving."

They have wasted five days patrolling. Vegeta flies over West City, clenching his fists and growling. How dare he flaunt his authority. And to know that Kakarot and Turles had both achieved the Super Saiyan form before him urked him. He was the rightful prince. He should be leading this operation, not listening to that half-wit Kakarot. But Vegeta would obtain the level of Super Saiyan, then he would find a level beyond that, if such a thing exsisted. Bardock would fall at his feet, and he would honor his father with the throne that Bardock was simply keeping warm. Then again, perhaps Vegeta would be a good fit for the throne.

Turles stands on top of a skyscraper, scanning the city for any signs of violence. A few people notice him and point, and he chuckles. More people take notice and a crowd begins to form at the base of the skyscraper. No one in the crowd matched the descriptions that Bulma gave, and he saw no signs of violence. Time to move to the next city. Turles folds his arms, letting himself fall forward and off the edge. Everyone down below screams in surprise and horror as he casually plummets towards the ground below. Turles' aura surrounds him and he rockets forward a mere 7 feet above the ground, ruffling clothing and sending papers flying everywhere.

Raditz descends out of the clouds as he sees East City just ahead. He flies in close, landing on the ground just outside of town. He gets several odd stares from people as he wanders aimlessly through the town, scanning the crowds of people for anyone who matched the description of the androids. He folds his arms and growls "Not being able to sense them is irritating." Suddenly, he hears a voice right behind him "Howdy..." Raditz attempts to turn to his foe when he feels a hand puncture through his back and out his chest. He looks down to see Android 13's hand sticking out his chest. Android 13 pulls his arm back "Well, you moved just enough so I missed the vital parts." Raditz collapses on the ground "No matter. You'll bleed out."

Android 13 chuckles "So, there I am, ya see? And what do I spot? Some long haired freak just flyin' 'round, wanderin' 'round town like he don't belong. Where ya from sonny?" Raditz forces himself to stand, one hand over his wound "I am the Saiyan Prince, Raditz. And you are the enemy I've been searching for." Raditz coughs up blood and his eyes widen. The damage was worse than he though. He reaches his hand up to his scouter but a beam flies at him from his side, destroying it. Android 15 smirks from his perch on top of a nearby one story building, pulling out his flask and taking a long drink from it. Android 14 walks up behind Raditz and Android 13 cracks his knuckles "I don't know what a Saiyan is, but my mission to to kill anything that breathes." Raditz thrusts his hand up and fires a ki blast into the air.

Kakarot saw the massive explosion of ki, rocketing towards it as fast as he could. Turles and Vegeta had seen it as well, speeding off towards the scene of the large explosion. When Kakarot arrives, Android 14 has Raditz in a bearhug from behind as 13 punishes him with repeated strikes to his torso. Raditz was bleeding bad and defenseless. Kakarot rockets towards his brother, kicking 14 in the side of the head to force a release. He turns to 13 but 15 shoots a ki blast at Kakarot. He grabs Raditz and leaps out of the way of the blast, using it as cover to gain some distance from the androids.

"Brother. Here." He pulls a Senzu bean from the pouch Bulma gave him. Time to see if they were as good as she claimed. Raditz eats the small bean and his wound heals. He takes a few deep breaths then grins "Thanks brother." Kakarot helps him stand and Raditz walks around the corner towards the androids "You dare to attack me from behind, like cowards?" Kakarot walks out next to Raditz "If they have to resort to such tactics, maybe they are not as strong as they are professed to be." Kakarot smirks "Let's show them the power of the Saiyan Prince Kakarot, and the Saiyan Prince Raditz."

Turles lands on the building next to them "Don't forget me. I may not be a prince, but I am part of this mission." Vegeta lands on the building opposite Turles "So, that makes it four on three. Kakarot, why don't you sit this one out? A prince like you is too fragile to last in a real fight." Kakarot chuckles "Why don't we find out which one of us is fragile after we scrap these bots?" 13 folds his arms "14, 15. Get 'em." 14 flies towards Turles and the two begin to exchange blows across the city. 15 flies up towards Vegeta and they begin to exchange blows as well. 13 grins "So, 2 on one? That seems fair." He presses a few buttons on his wrist and then motions for them to bring it.

Kakarot and Raditz dash towards 13, moving in sync and attacking him, but he dodges each of their attacks effortlessly. Raditz goes for a low sweep and 13 leaps to avoid it, turning to avoid Kakarot's flying punch. As Kakarot rockets past 13 connects with a strong knee to his gut, sledgehammer punching Kakarot into Raditz, who catches his brother. Kakarot growls "We can't seem to touch him." Raditz smirks "Not in this state at least." Kakarot nods "I'll take it up a step." Raditz holds out his arm "Allow me to fight him. Watch closely, and find a weakness." Kakarot growls "That's insane. You'll be killed." Raditz chuckles "We can't screw this up. If you transform, you will tire out eventually. We have to make sure you can capitalize or it could end up wasted."

Vegeta dodges 15's ki blast, returning fire with a ki blast of his own. 15 ducks under Vegeta's ki blast, his aura flaring to life as he rockets into Vegeta head first. After stunning Vegeta, he follows up with a kick to Vegeta's jaw and then he punches Vegeta in the stomach as hard as he can. Vegeta slams through several skyscrapers before sliding to a stop at the base of another skyscraper. 15 fires a ki blast at Vegeta and it slams into him, sliding him across the ground and up the steps of the building, slamming him through the front door and it turns up, slamming him through 15 floors before detonating. 15 brushes his hands off, grinning "Easy picking."

Turles knees 14 in the gut, spin kicking him in the chest. 14 grabs his leg, throwing him into a building. Turles looks up to see the massive 14 barreling towards him, slamming his fist into his gut and cracking his armor, driving him through several buildings. 14 comes to a sudden stop and grabs Turles by his armor, pulling him into a hard knee, breaking off parts of Turles armor. Turles stumbles back from 14, clutching his torso. 14 grins, walking towards the retreating Saiyan. Turles smirks, throwing a puch towards 14. 14 puts his arms up to dodge and Turles' after image goes through him, causing the android to go wide eyed. Turles chuckles "Goodbye!" He thrusts his hand forward and 14 becomes consumed in his Meteor Burst. 14 yells out as the energy consumes him, but then he lets off a burst of ki that breaks him free and sends Turles flying.

Raditz frantically dodges 13's assault, leaping back from his kick. He bumps into 13, who chuckles "You don't even realize how dead I'm about to make ya." Raditz turns and blocks 13's knee with his own, headbutting him and then he hits him with a kick to the jaw. 13 grabs his leg, rocketing towards the ground and throwing Raditz into the ground. He raises his hand and fires several ki blasts towards Raditz, causing the crater to grow wider and deeper with each forceful explosion. 13 lands right next to he crater as Raditz forces himself to stand, holding his wounded right arm "That was nothing. I've suffered more serious wounds sparring!" 13 grins "Now don't go writing checks with yo' mouth that your butt can't cash son."

15 takes his flask out of his jacket pocket and drinks from it. He chuckles, wiping off his mouth before stashing his whiskey "Saiyans hm?" Rubble begins to sir from the collapsed skyscraper and 15 folds his arms "Still alive? Well once you dig your way out, I'll be glad to fight you in round two." The ground rumbles and 15 tilts his head, frowning "Hm..." A bolt of lightning strikes the rubble and 15 looks to the cloudless sky "Lightning on a clear day..." The rubble begins to rise and Vegeta's scream breaks through the silence "I won't lose to a machine! I won't be disgraced like this!" A pillar of golden energy shoots out of the middle of the rubble and it scatters in every direction. As the smoke clears Vegeta sands in the middle of the falling rubble, his Super Saiyan aura slowly receding as his power spike evens out.

14 punches Tulres several times while he is defenseless, pinned against a wall. Turles growls, taking a heavy punch to the face that sends him through the wall. He flies up to avoid slamming into the ground and 14 appears behind him, firing a ki blast into his back that knocks him into the ground. Turles pushes himself to stand and 14 plants his foot on his back, pinning him to the ground and grinding his foot against him. Turles pushes off the ground so 14 applies more force, making Turles cry out in frustration. His hair flashes gold and 14 is blasted back by the sheer force of his transformation. Turles stands slowly "Try that on me now."

Raditz clenches his fists and flies towards 13, using an afterimage to get behind him "Gotcha!" His fist passes through 13's afterimage, who chuckles "Nice try son!" He grabs Raditz by his hair, yanking him backwards and tripping him. 13 chuckles "Pathetic!" He stomps on Raditz' chest, causing him to cough up blood. 13 picks Raditz up by his armor and throws him against the side of a building, forming a small red orb of ki that is surrounded by a large ki shield "Looks like this is the end for you son." The massive blast flies right towards Raditz, pinning him to the wall. The wall breaks away as Raditz does his best to hold the attack at bay, slowly being forced backwards. A surge of power wells inside him and his eyes change to blue as he pushes against the orb, lightning arcing around him. The wall behind him caves from the sheer force of his newfound power, and a pillar of Super Saiyan energy hits the now darkening sky.

14 and 15 fly over towards 13 as Turles and Vegeta fly over to join Raditz. Vegeta chuckles "I never would of thought you had it in you Raditz." Raditz narrows his eyes "Same to you. And it's Prince Raditz to you." Raditz' ridiculously long golden hair occasionally sways from his Super Saiyan aura. 13 smiles to each of them in turn "Interesting. Power output exceeds parameters." Vegeta chuckles "Can a machine experience fear?" 13 chuckles "Hardly. Even if I could, you are still little more than a bug on a windshield, just you wait and see." Raditz cracks his knuckles "Less talking, more action." 13 nods "As you wish." He dashes towards Raditz, 14 towards Turles and 15 towards Vegeta.

13 and Raditz stand on even ground, making 13 go wide eyed "Well, you sure are a bit stronger as a blonde." He dashes back from Raditz gut kick, dashing forward and landing a knee that sends Raditz flying, continuing his assault as he drives Raditz into the ground. Raditz rolls out of the way of his downward punch, hitting him the Saturday Crash to freeze him in place. 13 spasms as his is electrocuted. Raditz axe kicks his face into the ground, smirking "You underestimated me, and that's the last mistake you're ever going to make." 13 fires a blast at the ground, distracting Raditz long enough to retreat but he backs right into Raditz, who has his back to 13 "Escape isn't an option."

Vegeta misses a right hook but catches 15 with a kick to the gut tha sends him flying. He fires a ki blast at Vegeta, who catches it and amplifies it before sending it back at 15. 15 isn't able to dodge it in time and the explosion blasts off his glasses and his hat. He falls to the ground, forcing himself to stand "I won't lose to a pathetic fighter like you!" Vegeta chuckles "It's already over, can't you see that? The difference in our power is too great. Face it-" Vegeta vanishes and appears behind 15 a few yards "I'm superior. Big Bang Attack!" He thrusts his hand forward and his blast hits 15's chest, detonating with incredible force.

Turles dashes back to avoid 14's punch, firing a blast at 14. 14 dodges it but with a flick of his hand the blast chases 14, hitting him in the back and into Turles' hard knee. Turles dodges 14's retaliatory right hook, grabbing his arm and breaking it off. 14 continues to fight despite this, flailing with one arm. Turles slowly steps back, carefully dodging all of his attacks. Turles catches his left hook, pulling 14 into an elbow. 14 stumbles back from him and Turles chuckles, motioning to 14 casually "Come finish what you started." 14 growls and charges Turles, who thrusts his hand forward and causes a shockwave that sends rubble flying, staggering 14. Turles drops his hands to his side, smirking "Kamehameha!" He fires the powerful ki wave at the staggered robot and it is blasted apart in the resulting explosion.

13 dashes back from Raditz as he hears another massive explosion rock the city. The first was undoubtedly 15. Now both his comrades were down. 13 looks around as he sees himself surrounded by the three Super Saiyans. 13 grins and slowly descends "So, 14 and 15 are dead? I suppose this is where the real fight starts." Leftover parts of both androids float towards him, pressing agains his skin before being sucked in. After a few seconds his power begins to skyrocket, his body mass increasing greatly. His skin turns blue and armor covers his chest as his hair turns red and stands straight up. Super Android 13 clenches his fists and his aura pulses around him, red with streaks of red lightning.

Raditz clenches his fists "Any takers?" Vegeta chuckles "Coward!" He rushes towards 13, who takes his punch and kick, overhead punching him with so much force he slams through the roof of a building and the whole building is blasted apart by the force of the impact. Turles charges 13, landing several shots all over his body. 13 grabs him by his head and squeezes his head, making Turles go wide eyed and cry out "Let.. me... go!" Raditz hits 13 with a kick to the head and he slams Turles into Raditz, knocking them both away. Kakarot stands on top of a tall skyscraper, turning Super Saiyan "Everyone, together!" Turles and Vegeta dart up in the air and 13 clotheslines them both, Kakarot's punch striking him in the head. He flies into Kakarot's punch, kneeing Kakarot in the gut forcefully and then he sledgehammer punches him into the ground.

13 lands on Turles' back, making him cry out in pain and return to his base form. He catches Raditz' punch, slugging him in the gut several times before tossing him away. He flashes next to Raditz, kneeing him in the spine while simultaneously sledgehammer punching Raditz in the chest, reverting him to his base form. Vegeta stands next to Kakarot, clenching his fists "Any plan?" Kakarot shakes his head "Not really." Vegeta growls "Damn." 13 appears in front of them and grabs them both by the head, ramming them through several buildings. Once it has them pinned to a sturdy wall 13 begins to crush their heads. They hit him with a combined blast to the face, stunning him.

13 regains his composure just as Vegeta and Kakarot punch him directly in the face, launching into a surprisingly coordinated assault, forcing 13 on the defensive. They land a double kick to his gut, then both shove their hand against his chest and blast him back. Kakarot smirks "Studying the way you fight paid off. I know how to move in sync with you." His hands drop back, as do Vegeta's their stance opposite each other "Kamehame-" Their auras flare together, tripling in size "Gallick Gun!" 13 growls in rage, clenching his fist as he walks towards them. "Ha!" Moving in sync, they thrust their hands forward "Fire!" The two blasts combine to cause a massive wave that completely overwhelms 13.

Vegeta drops to one knee and Kakarot doubles over, both catching their breath "Whew." Vegeta nods "More than I expected from a bucket of bolts." A sudden surge in energy causes the dust to clear and 13 is only mildly wounded. He grins and Vegeta takes a step back "But... the power of a Super Saiyan should be beyond compare! There is no way you could of survived that." 13 smirks when a ki blast hits him in the back. He turns around to see the offender, who was perched atop a tall building. This man is obviously a Saiyan, the side of his head trimmed short and the top of his air covered in black spikey hair. He has on blue Saiyan battle armor, with a fauld similar to the fault on Raditz' armor, black trunks and a sword sheathed on his back.

This new stranger turns Super Saiyan with no effort, drawing his sword and vanishing. He appears behind 13, crouched and halfway through sheathing his sword. He stops, and in a flash of gold he moves far too fast to be seen, skyscrapers around him showing deep gashes and falling apart. The stranger sheathes his blade and as he does 13 breaks apart into several pieces, one piece detonating and causing a wicked chain reaction that destroys the remains of Super Android 13. The Saiyan walks out of the smoke from the explosion, smirking. He looks over at Kakarot, kneeling "Prince Kakarot. I apologize for my unwelcome intrusion. My name is Spinch. I came to aide you, and to warn you."

After getting everyone senzu beans, the group gathers around this new stranger. He takes a deep breath "Alright. Now that you are all here, this is my warning. 5 years from now, two more androids will appear. They will eliminate all life on earth. Bored with this planet, they will travel to ours and we end up being ill prepared to face them. They manage to kill many of us and force even more into hiding. You wouldn't think it by loking at them, but the androids you faced here do not compare to the threats that have yet to come. I was sent here, by my mother and a friend of the Saiyans, to see that this never happens."

Kakarot tilts his head "You're saying they are stronger than these androids?" Spinch nods "Vastly. Their creator already knows of your power, and is modifying them accordingly." Kakarot nods "Well, he can try and make them as strong as he wants. Won't mean anything. We have 5 years to prepare. By then whatever attempts he has made to make them stronger will be rendered useless." Spinch chuckles "Well, just in case I'll be sure to check back in 5 years time. Good luck." Spinch flies away and Vegeta smirks "Hmm, our next challenge awaits. A shame I have to wait for it." Kakarot nods "Well, I'm sure we can find ways to entertain ourselves in the meantime."

After Tien wished on Shenron to revive all the humans that had been killed since the android's rampage began, Kakarot was reunited with Orkara. She rushes towards him, tackling him with a hug. Kakarot chuckles "Hey... good to see you too." Orkara giggles "Hey Mister Super Saiyan Prince." Kakarot chuckles "I should make that my official title." Broly clears his throat and Orkara forces herself to stand. Kakarot makes it back to his fee and Kakarot holds out his hand "Broly." Broly grabs him by his forearm and they shake hands. Kakarot grins "Good to see you up and awake." Broly nods "Thanks to Bulma." Kakarot nods "I need to brief you on the new threat that was brought to our attention. Then we are returning home."

Broly scratches the back of his neck "That's the thing. I've considered... staying here. Someone is going to need to protect this planet in our absense, right? I figured I could put my power to use. And it's more peaceful. Awakening my power was a mentally jarring experience. Plus..." Kakarot tilts his head and Bulma walks out, grabbing onto Broly's arm "I made lunch." Kakarot chuckles "Alright. I'll let your father know you elected to stay here." Broly nods "I hope he understands." Kakarot shrugs "I'm sure he will. Besides, that's your choice. He can't tell you how to live your life. And neither can I." Broly grins "It's been an honor, Prince Kakarot. I'll have to make a trip out there, visit ever so often." Kakarot pats him on the back "You'll always be welcome home."


	14. A Future in Despair

Back on Planet Vegeta, Vegeta reported directly to his father. His father was in his private training quarters with his elite class, sparring with Gallicka who were exchanging blows on even footing. Vegeta's aura surges to life and he knees Gallicka in the gut, punching her in the jaw and knocking her back. She wipes her mouth off on the back of her hand "Good to see you are improving King Vegeta." He smirks then turns to his son "Hello my son. You have returned from your mission on earth? What do you have to report?" Vegeta smirks "This." He turns Super Saiyan, causing Gallicka, Vegeta, Nappa and the other elites to take a few steps back, staring at him in shock.

Vegeta reverts to his base form "Sadly, Turles, Kakarot, Raditz and Broly all have this form. Actually, Broly's version of the form is rather unique. He gets a significant buff. I suppose it is a good thing he is loyal to you, father." Vegeta Sr. nods "Yes. And on that note, I have a loyalist in the tech district that has a gift for the true royal family. If you wouldn't mind visiting Onia, she will happily show you the new gravity room she built strictly for our use." Vegeta nods "Very well father." He turns to leave, then turns back "The throne will belong to the rightful ruler. Soon." He closes the door behind himself "But it won't be you."

Vegeta rarely walked the tech district, and was surprised to see that the main complex was built similar to how Bulma described an earth mall. Dozens of different sectors inside devoted to specialized research fields. Vegeta had managed to steal quite a bit of Bulma's research material, mostly focused around robotics and spacecrafts, and he planned on delivering it in secret. He walks in the main wing of the building and Paragus stops him "Vegeta. What brings you here?" Vegeta folds his arms "I was sent here by my father to see the one called Onia." Paragus nods "Three doors down, on your left."

Vegeta walks in the large double doors, and just inside the door he sees the girl he was sent to see. She was short and slender, well endowed, with short spikey hair that stuck out in every direction. Her lower arms are covered in grease and its smeared on her face and her black armor that had no shoulder straps that showed off her cleavge. She wears black fingerless gloves and black boots, her black pants covered in grease and sports a few tears. She smirks, hands on her hips "Prince Vegeta. Well well well, I haven't seen you since you broke my arm."

Vegeta snorts "I told your mother that you were too weak to be a fighter. Besides, that's in the past." Onia grins "Indeed." Vegeta folds his arms "I thought they only gave actual warriors body armor. What makes you special?" Onia shrugs "I dunno, maybe being the daughter of two of the strongest beings on this planet? That ring a bell?" Vegeta smiles "And still not quite my father, now are they?" Onia giggles "Before I say anything that could get me in trouble in regards to your father, how about we get to the reason why you are here." Vegeta nods "By all means." Onio takes him through several back passages, opening up to an open shaft. She flies down the shaft and at the bottom is a large metal structure.

"A gift, from supporters of the true sovereign. See, you can only use the gravity chamber so much because you have to schedule apointments and all that jazz. But Bardock and the royal family have their own, for personal use. This means that the royal family will always be one step ahead. Our sollution is to make you a gravity training room of your own." Vegeta smirks "Great. This will help even the odds." Onia nods "Hopefully. The rest is up to you. If you need anything, let me know." Vegeta pulls a rolled up bunch of papers from his armor "I brought you these. Research material. Make good use of it." Onia thumbs through it "Oh... I will. Some good stuff in here. Full schematics for an android. Advanced systems for automated security. New concepts for propulsion systems? Awesome."

Tien walks up to Bardock, holding two dragonballs as Yamcha, Dende, Piccolo and Krillin followed with the rest "As agreed sir, we brought the dragonballs so you could make your other two wishes." Bardock folds his arms "I don't need them. I have everything I need. My wife returned to me, my planet is developing and growing, and I am one of the strongest warriors in the universe. There is little that the dragon could give me that I don't already have." Tien nods "We appreciate your generosity. And... we hope that you will be able to lend aide when the second group of Androids show themselves five years from now." Bardock nods "Of course. From what my son told me, they wipe out your entire race and then wage war on my own. This makes them a threat to my people as well as your own. So, with this in mind, I'll be sure to send aide."

 **Spinch's timeline, 5 years in the future.**

17 and 18 stand atop a skyscraper, raining ki blasts down in every direction. 17 chuckles "It's sad how fragile they are, isn't it?" 18 giggles "It's more a contest of how many you can hit with one shot." 17 laughs, turning so he is back to back with 18 "I'm more excited about this Planet Vegeta. Gero's notes say that they are pretty strong." 18 frowns "Please. Don't get your hopes up. I don't want to spend eternity listening to you complain about a month trip out into nowhere space for a planet of fodder fighters." 17 fires a ki blast straight into the air and then drops his hand, the blast hitting the center of the city and destroying several city blocks, completely leveling all of the buildings in the vicinity of the blast and shattering the windows of other buldings for miles.

17 and 18 leap into the air and separate, narrowly avoiding Krillin's Kiensan. Tien dashes in and hits 17 with a right, Piccolo hitting 18 with a left. They slam into each other and 18 growls in frustration, firing a ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo knocks the blast away, Yamcha's Sokidan hits 17 in the side of the head, flying back around to hit both 17 and 18 several times. Piccolo fires a wave of explosive energy, while Krillin fires a Kamehameha. After the large explosion, 17 appears behind Tien "Getting beat up makes me cranky." Tien spins around and 17 slams his fist into his gut, knocking Tien unconscious. Krillin turns to him "Tien!" 18 appears next to Krillin and kicks him in the jaw so hard she sends him flying into the ground.

Piccolo clenches his fists and lets off an explosion of energy, his aura white "Enough! I won't let you get away with killing more innocent people!" 17 chuckles "Please. A namekian is going to try and stop me." He turns to Piccolo. "Yes, Dr. Gero's databanks go into great detail over your kind. So, surprise me green man. Show me your power." Piccolo dashes towards 17 and 18 intercepts him, cutting him in half with a single kick. 17 frowns "Oh come on 18, did you have to kill him that quick?" 18 growls "He damaged my jacket, so yes! It was totally neccisary!" Yamcha looks at both the Androids, now alone. He clenches his fists "Kioken times 10!"

Yamcha becomes consumed by a fiery red aura, dashing and connecting several shots all over 17's body. 17 endures his blows which do minimal damage. He blasts Yamcha away, straight into the ground, where he crashes to the ground near Krillin and Tien. 17 and 18 raise their hands, raining explosion ki blasts down upon their prone and broken bodies, vaporizing them. 17 brushes his hands off "And down goes perhaps the best challenge we are going to get out of the people of this planet. How unfortunate." 18 frowns "What about this planet you are all excited for? Vegeta?" 17 chuckles "Can't be that strong. After all, what kind of idiot names a planet after themselves?"

Broly looks out his bedroom window at the explosions rocking the nearby city. He frowns, turning to Bulma "I can't detect their energies. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. They're gone. It has to be Androids." Bulma clutches their infant daughter to her chest "What do we do?" Broly sighs and looks down at his clenched fists "I stopped training. I stopped pushing myself. My only hope is to rely on that form. As for you... just to be safe. I want you to get off planet. I want you to flee to my home planet. They will take care of you. Warn them of this threat." Bulma goes wide eyed "What about Bulla? She deserves to grow up with a father!" Broly turns back to the window "You don't understand. Without the dragonballs, we cannot revive these people. Someone has to defend them."

Broly flies into the air, turning back to watch as Bulma and their child took off in the Capsule Corp spacecraft. He flies towards the desolate city, sifting through the rubble for signs of life. After determining that no one was left alive, he set off to track down the androids. It did not take long, as he found them in a large city overlooking the ocean. Broly turns Super Saiyan, darting down into the city "You! You monsters!" 17 chuckles "Us? Monsters? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He releases the collar of he woman he was holding and she scurries away. 18 walks over "Broly. I was wondering when you might show up." Broly clenches his fists "It ends here."

17 chuckles "For you. We were programmed on how to handle your abilities. So go ahead and bulk up. We will kill you regardless." Broly grins "If you insist!" His eyes glow and energy erupts from his body as he transforms, rocking nearby skyscrapers and causing a massive crater. His pulses of ki turn day into night and clouds begin to form, rain beginning to fall. Broly slowly lowers towards the ground, growling as his power fluctuates wildly. 17 nods to 18 and she fires a barrage of ki at Broly. He walks right through her barrage of attacks and charges towards her. 17 appears behind him, kicking him in the neck. Broly chuckles "Weak!" He spins and backhands 17 into a building.

18 leaps back to avoid Broly's overhead punch but he pushes off the ground with both feet, clotheslining her into the side of a building. He gets his wits about him and remembers that they don't have dragonballs, so he rockets into the air and flies towards a wasteland. Predictably they give chase, both of them engaging him simultaneously. Broly is not quite able to match their speed, they are leagues above 13, 14 and 15 from how Kakarot described them. Broly takes a hard double punch to the chest that stuns him, and they fire a blast from their hands that sends him flying back. He lands on both feet, barely harmed but stunned at their combined level of power.

Broly clenches his fists and his aura causes the ground under him to crack and break apart. He lets off a pulse of ki that condenses into a powerful chest blast. He fires it at 18 and she flies towards it. As 18 holds the chest blast at bay 17 jumps over her, axe kicking Broly on the top of his head. His head hangs from the impact and he kneels, the ground taking so much of the impact that the ground craters under Broly, but his head snaps up and he grins, grabbing 17's leg and throwing him. 18 forces the ki blast up into the air, punching Broly in the jaw. He puts his hand to her chest, blasting her back. 17 grabs Broly in a sruggle hold, his arms restraining Broly's left arm and the other trapped in 17's legs, whose whole body was required just to restrain Broly's arms.

18 hits Broly with several body shots, flying up to knee him in the gut as she punches him in the face, laughing "You're a great punching bag!" Broly growls "Cretins!" His aura blasts 18 back, forcing 17 to release his arms. Broly does a one handed handstand, kicking 17 with enough force to send him back several yards, his body carving a deep valley in the ground. Broly pushes off the ground, appearing above 18 and he shoves her into the ground head first, then he picks her up by her face and throws her through a cliff. 18 forces herself to stand and she discards the tattered remains of her jacket "Alright, now you pissed me off!" Broly chuckles behind her "You want to see pissed?" He grabs her by her head with one hand, slowly applying pressure. 18 cries out in rage, then anguish. 17 throws a green energy disk towards 18 and she fires a ki blast into the ground, stunning Broly long enough for her to leap free.

As the smoke clears, Broly is holding the ki disk between his hands, but he was not quick enough. The disk has cut a substantial gash in his torso, making his face contort in pain. He smashes the disk and clenches his fists, ki forming around his fists and lightning coursing up and down his body "This pain is good... it will fuel me." 18 leaps over next to 17 "It's time to finish this... we can't afford to allow him to get any stronger." 17 nods "Let's wait and see what he does." Broly smiles "I won't make you wait long." He cups his hands in front of his body, several pulses of ki condensing into a small ki orb. His hands slowly drop to his side, his stance mimicking the Kamehameha "Omega... Kamehame..." 18 begins to amass ki in both her hands, crouching slightly and nodding to her brother "I'm ready!"

"Ha!" Broly thrusts his hands forward and 17 stands in front of 18, his barrier deflecting Broly's attack. 17 flies towards Broly, his barrier beginning to crack under the pressure. 18 goes airborne, sweeping her hands back "Super Electric Strike!" She sweeps her hands forward and the attack hits Broly and the area around him, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Broly is leaning over 17, his body going limp as 17 has a ki blade impaled through the gash in his torso. 17 smirks "If punching you didn't work... then stabbing you should do the trick." Broly coughs up blood and lets off wisps of ki as his bulk decreases and he reverts to his base form. 18 lands next to 17 "A ki blade? Kinda... lame, isn't it?" 17 chuckles "Not when I do it." Broly drops to his hands and knees, coughing up blood "I hate you both... I hope you get exactly what you deserve." 17 and 18 smile together, forming a ki blast in each hand "We will." They vaporize him in unison.

It was a long trip, but after landing on Planet Vegeta, 17 and 18 had already set off alarms. As warriors scurried to engage the two threats, 17 and 18 thrusts their hands in the air, amassing an incredible amount of energy. before anyone could react, the androids let off an explosion that was at least a mile in diameter, anything within that explosive radius is completely vaporized and the ground itself is flattened. 17 frowns "I don't want this to be over too quick. What do you say 18, should we take our time?" She frowns "Why bother taking our time with the weak ones? If they can't survive that blast then they aren't worth keeping alive." 17 smirks "That's a good point." Turles and Raditz land near the crater, fists clenched as they both turn Super Saiyan.

Turles growls "If slaughtering innocents by the dozens and hundreds is the way you want to play, then consider your lives forfiet, because I won't show any mercy!" Raditz clenches his fists, growling "I am Raditz, the Prince of the Saiyans, and you will pay for what you have done!" 17 folds his arms "You guys sure you don't want to wait for backup?" Turles smirks over at Raditz "I'll take the loudmouth." Raditz snorts "Make me fight the woman. Figures." Turles dashes towards 17 and 17 ducks his right hook, landing a hard punch to his gut that leaves Turles doubled over. 18 appears behind Raditz "See, this is what irritates me about you warrior types. You big bad guys always underestimate us women."

Raditz spins around and 18 stops his punch, slowly crushing Raditz hand. She twists his arm and forces him on his knees "You guys are pathetic." Raditz growls, his aura flaring as he tries to push back against her. With one swift chop 18 breaks his arm and then knees him in the chest, shattering Raditz' armor, ribs and sending him flying back. 17 stomps on the back of Turles' head, smirking as he grinds his heel in "I hate to say it sis, but you might be right." She snorts "Told you so. Well, we are already here so we might as well finish what we started." 17 stomps on Turles' neck and it breaks, before the two androids fly slowly towards the castle.

The door to Bardock's throne room is blasted apart and Nappa flies through the rubble, landing on the floor a few feet from Bardock's throne. Nappa tries to force himself to stand but 17 walks over to him and plants his foot down on his chest. Bardock stands from his throne "So, you are the ones attacking my planet?" 17 smirks "Consider this a hello from the grave from the late Dr. Gero." Bardock walks towards them slowly, turning Super Saiyan "Your affiliations don't concern me. Destroying you does." Bardock clenches his fists and 17 smirks "I'll take the king alone." 18 smirks and folds her arms "Fine with me."

17 stares Bardock down "How should I hold back to make this interesting? One arm behind my back? Both arms? Maybe I'll fight you using only my legs." Bardock smiles "You're confidence is admirable." 17 dashes towards Bardock and Bardock uses an afterimage to get behind him, elbowing him in the back of the neck. 17 stumbles forward a few steps, growling "You're pretty fast." He turns towards Bardock just as Bardock blasts him away with his Tyrant Lancer. 17 is blasted through a wall and rolls across the ground, standing and brushing himself off "That tickled." Bardock smirks "I'm still holding back. So don't get too cocky." 17 grins "I'm just holding back so I can enjoy this as much as possible."

17 and Bardock begin to exchange blows, trading shots across the sky. Both were fairly even, but Bardock was growing frustrated. He was going all out, but this creation of Dr. Gero was barely trying. It was taking all of Bardock's power just to force 17 to fight back. Bardock lands a hard right to his face that 17 brushes off, grabbing Bardock by the arm and throwing him into the ground. 17 lands on the ground "What a pity. You are the king, aren't you? So you should be the strongest." Bardock growls "I am!" He fires a powerful ki wave at 17, who frontflips over his blast, continuing to flip as he flies over Bardock. He becomes enveloped in ki and Bardock leaps out of the way of his sudden diving kick.

Suddenly, 17 hears 18 yell out. He turns to see Orkara, holding 18 in a half nelson "Hey punk! I got your girlfriend. Your move!" 18 growls "You stupid... ugh you snuck up on me! Dirty cheater!" Orkara snarls "Cheater? You think this is a game?! It's not a damn game! People are dying! My people! My own son's life is at risk! I won't allow this to continue. Either you both agree to leave this planet, or I break her pretty neck!" 17 chuckles "Come on 18, stop playing around and get out of that pathetic hold." 18 struggles and Orkara kicks her in the back of the leg, forcing her on her knees "Last chance!" 18 elbows her in the kindeys, spinning and hitting Orkara with a high kick, which she manages to block with her arm at the last second.

Orkara slides to a stop, clenching her fists and turning Super Saiyan, her aura bearing a greenish tinge. Her aura draws back into her body and she emits a soft, pulsating glow. This glow begins to fade and she walks towards 18 casually. 18 jumps back several feet, firing a salvo of ki at Orkara, who walks through each blast, mostly unscathed. She flash steps past 18, hitting 17 with a hard shot that sends him flying. 18 delivers a hard kick to her neck but Orkara shrugs off the blow then grabs her by her leg and slams her into the ground. She looks to the sky as the escape pods begin to launch. Her child was somewhere up there, wondering where she was. Scared, and unsure of what was happening.

17 and 18 stand side by side, Bardock and Orkara standing elbow to elbow. Orkara looks over at Bardock "It's been an honor, My Liege." Bardock chuckles "You are my son's life mate. You may call me father." Orkara nods "Yes, father. Now, let's finish this!" She holds her hands in front of her chest in a diamond shape, her aura escaping her body as a small orb of crackling energy from between her fingers. Bardock forms a ball of ki in each hand "For the sake of the Saiyan race!" 17 and 18 thrust their hands forward, firing two large ki waves that combine into one massive one. Orkara thrusts her hands forward "Diamond Destroyer!" Bardock fires his attack simultaneously "Royal Cannon!" The four attacks clash and lightning thrown off by their explosive clash cracks the ground. As Orkara and Bardock are slowly overtaken, Orkara glances up at the pods that are beginning to leave the atmosphere, her last thoughts are of his Saiyan son, and of her Saiyan lover, Kakarot.


	15. Facing the Android Master

**Present Timeline, 5 years after Spinch's arrival**

Kakarot suits up in his armor, having enjoyed a hearty breakfast. Orkara walks in the room, kissing him on the cheek "Hey. Ready for your big mission?" Kakarot nods "Yeah. You sure you would rather stay here?" Orkara smiles "I want to stay home, take care of our kiddo. If you don't mind." Kakarot grins "Well, I'll miss having you out on the field with me." Orkara folds her arms "I'm only temperarily out of action. I'm not retiring." Kakarot chuckles "Man, this mission has me worried. Raditz and Turles are still off planet, so it's just Vegeta and myself." Orkara folds her arms "If you're that nervous, I'll come along." Kakarot sighs "Hmm, might as well. Could use the extra hands." Orkara giggles "I'll suit up." She kisses him on the cheek.

Kakarot walks into his child's room, and Rootaba runs over, hugging his leg "Daddy!" Kakarot ruffles his hair "Hey. Momma and I are going to leave for a while. Grandma will be taking care of you." Rootaba grins "I love hanging out with gran." Kakarot picks him up and hugs him "Be good, okay? I promise when I come back I'll help you train so you can be big and strong like me." Rootaba hugs Kakarot around the neck "I'll miss you." Kakarot slowly lowers him to the floor then turns around, coming face to face with Orkara "3 years old and already running around, talking in complete sentences and punching holes in walls." Kakarot chuckles "When I was three I barely had the motor control to prevent tripping over myself. He's going to be the prince one day, and I know he's going to be strong."

Vegeta knocks on Onia's door "Woman. I'm leaving." Onia swings the door open "Come say goodbye to your son then." Vegeta smirks "If I must." Onia was in dress down clothing, having taken off work more often to raise their child. Gallicka and Nappa were not happy that Vegeta ended up with their daughter, but on the other hand, this meant they were an extended part of the true royal family, so Gallicka only threatened to kill Vegeta a couple of times. And then she was with child, and Vegeta took any mission he could to stay off planet. After their child was born, however, he felt an odd attachment to the little boy. After all, Vegeta could sense how strong he was, and could see that he would grow to be a strong, Saiyan warrior. But he couldn't let Onia see this, so he would see his son in secret.

Vegeta's walks into Spinch's room, kneeling down to look him in the eye as he runs over to his dad "Dad!" Vegeta smiles "Hey kid. Have you been doing your training?" Spinch nods "Yeah. I want to be stronger than you one day. And that day is soon! Be ready!" Vegeta pats him on the back "You're my blood after all." Spinch nods enthusiastically "Then one day I'll be king." Vegeta narrows his eyes "You better wait your turn." Spinch takes a step back then glares back defiantly "Not if I'm stronger." Vegeta pats him on the head "I'm leaving on a mission. I'll be back soon. Then you can show me the results of your training." As Vegeta stands Spinch hugs his leg "I love you dad." Vegeta pats him on the top of his head "I love you too."

Their ship to get off planet was in the middle of the tech district. Vegeta was already there waiting with his brother Tarble, when he saw Kakarot and Orkara approaching. Vegeta folds his arms "Hm. You're bringing the woman too." Kakarot shrugs "Figured we could use the backup." Vegeta shrugs "I could probably handle it myself, but if you insist. By the way, I brought my brother. So he can see what a real battle looks like." Tarble kneels in front of Kakarot "Hello, Prince Kakarot." Vegeta huffs "Get up idiot." Kakarot chuckles "It's cool Tarble, we went to school together. You don't have to kneel or address me by title." Tarble smiles "Very well. I can't wait to prove my worth." Kakarot nods "You can't turn Super Saiyan yet, so be careful and stay out of he crossfire, okay? I don't want any casualties on this mission, got it?" Tarble nods and Orkara flexes "You don't have to worry bout me."

On Earth, their ship lands outside the Capsule corp building. Broly is in the yard, sparing in his base form with Tien. Yamcha, Chiotzu and Krillin were observing closely as they went blow for blow, evenly matched. Both were sweating and as they stop to take a breather Krillin throws them each a bottle of water. Broly turns to his Saiyan teammates, guzzling the botte of water and then walking over "Hey! Glad to see you guys came." Kakarot chuckles "Well, we couldn't leave the androids to you guys. That wouldn't be fun." Tien walks over "It's good to see you guys so willing to help. Your king was a very accomidating guy. Didn't even want his other two wishes." Kakarot chuckles "Father told me he turned them down. Not surprised."

Spinch walks over, smiling "Well, everyone is here. Before we continue, I wanted to tell you a bit more about my future. I want you to understand everything that happened, so that you know how important this fight is." They all stand in a circle in the yard. He looks to each of them "When I was three, my father and mother fled the planet with me and pods containing more of our people. Of the few hundred Saiyans alive before the Android's attack, only two dozen of us remain. Bulma fled with us as soon as she arrived on the planet. She's the last human in existence. The king along with Prince Raditz and several other powerful fighters remained, while the impromptu crowned King Kakarot now leads our dying race."

Vegeta tilts his head "Your father... me? Onia and I had a child. She decided on the name Spinch. I can't believe I didn't see it until now." Spinch nods "I'm sad to say that you died defending mother and I. The androids hunt us, but they have taken to slowly picking us off. It's nothing but a game to those bastards. So, it's important we win this battle. Even if it doesn't change my future, I want there to be a future that is not terrorized by those monsters." Kakarot tilts his head "Wait, this won't change anything for you?" Spinch shakes his head "No, but if I grow strong enough, I should be able to eliminate the androids myself. Then we can go to Namek and use their dragonballs to revive the human race and the Saiyan race. It will involve the Namekians pooling their power into one so they will be strong enough for their dragon to be able to grant more difficult wishes, so hopefully they can accomidate."

Tarble nods a little "This is pretty serious. We should start looking for these androids. Any idea where to look?" Spinch tilts his head "If I remember right, mom said their attack began in South City. That's as good a place to start as any." Tien nods "Alright, we're ready." Kakarot frowns "No offense... but maybe let us handle this?" Broly puts a hand on Tien's shoulder "These guys can handle themselves. Let them come with us." Kakarot nods "Very well. Strength in numbers." Broly grins "Precisely. Besides, these androids manage to kill me in the future. And that idea does worry me. So I have been working myself hard, and these guys have been training next to me." He turns to Tarble "Hey, long time no see. You sure have gotten stronger Tarble." Tarble smiles "Thanks. All because of our new trai-" Vegeta elbows him and Tarble hesitates "I... have been training with Vegeta alot."

Broly nods "Alright, I'll take point I suppose." Orkara takes off "Oh please. You guys can follow me." They all take off after Orkara, Krillin and Tarble bringing up the rear. As they near the city Gero and 19 watch them approach from atop a skyscraper "They have the numbers advantage." 19 nods "Affirmative." Gero frowns "I may need o retreat and activate 16, 17 and 18. Unless... we can convince them to engage us one at a time." Gero cups his chin "I'm not one for taking chances, but it's rare an oppurtunity like this presents itself. The more of them I can kill at once, the less opposition I face in the long run. What say you, 19?" 19 scans each of them "I won't falter in fighting them, no matter how many I fight."

Explosions rock the island south of South City, Kakarot and company dashing to investigate. They split up, and Tarble is the first to spot Gero, holding a human by his throat. Tarble tries to hit Gero with a flying kick but 19 appears out of nowhere, punching Tarble in the chest and knocking him into the side of a car. Tarble grunts and leaps clear of 19's eye laser, firing a salvo of ki blasts at both androids as he rises further in the air. Gero dusts himself off as the others gather at the site of the attack. Gero looks around at all of them "Good morning gentlemen." Tien clenches his fists "Cut the crap. We are here to put an end to your tyranny, before you have the chance to cause any more harm."

Gero nods a little "Hmm, then what do you propose? Do you intend to fight us?" Vegeta takes a step forward "We intend to destroy you." Gero folds his arms "9 on 2 hardly seems fair." Tien pulls off his tank top "That won't be necessary. I'll face you myself. But not here. We take this fight somewhere safer. No more innocents need to die. Our fights will decide what happens from there." Gero nods and they take off into the air. As they follow the Saiyans to the battlefield, Gero reaches behind his back, pulling out a small remote and pressing it. He chuckles as he follows them to a wasteland. They land and Gero turns to 19 "19, you are up first. Show Tienshinhan why we are not to be trifled with." Tien takes off his wristbands, which hit the ground with a loud thud. His boots make a similar thud, and he cracks his neck, stretching his arms "Alright. I'm ready."

19 and Tien dash towards each other, their first punches connecting. The shockwave causes everyone to cover their faces. 19 and Tien steadily connect shots, Tien forcing 19 on the defensive. Tien punches through 19's afterimage, activating his Kioken and appearing behind 19 in a flash of red aura. 19 tries to dash away but Tien is behind him again. 19 spins around and Tien blocks his punch with an arm, kicking 19 in the jaw. He double hand punches 19 in the air, appearing above him and spiking him into the ground. 19 rolls to his feet, screaming in rage briefly before closing the distance, attacking Tien with a flurry of strikes. Tien dodges his attacks, leaping back and firing a Dodon Ray. 19 smiles, holding his hand up to catch it and he absorbs it.

As their fierce fight continues, Spinch folds his arms "These aren't the androids. At least... they aren't the ones who killed the human race. I don't understand." Vegeta smirks "What was your first clue? Their riduculous appearance, or their abysmal power?" Spinch folds his arms "These androids are only a warmup." Gero turns to the group "Watch in awe as 19 dismantles your friend, and prepare yourself for your inevitable defeat." Kakarot growls "While we wait, why don't I finish you off, old man?" Gero growls "Patience, young brat. You will have your turn." They turn back to the battle just as Tien fires a powerful Kamehameha wave at 19, and he absorbs the powerful wave. He appears above Tien, sledgehammer punching him into the ground, then he sits on Tien, hand on his throat.

Tien struggles in 19's grasp as Kakarot kicks 19 away from Tien. Kakarot turns Super Saiyan, smirking "Enough. I already promised everyone would live through this mission, and that means our human allies as well. I'm your opponent now." As Krillin and Yamcha tend to Tien 19 smirks "No matter. I absorbed enough energy from your friend to match you, according to my database." Kakarot turns Super Saiyan, arms folded "You can't quantify Saiyan spirit." 19 clenches his fists and unclenches them, showing off his absorbtion gems. Kakarot slowly walks towards him, his aura humming. 19 eyes him slowly, when Kakarot vanishes. He turns around and Kakarot lands a hard kick to his jaw, using repeated spin kicks to his torso to force him high into the air.

19 regains his composure, only to take a hard right to the gut that sends him flying back. Kakarot fires a salvo of ki blasts at 19, blasting him back far. 19 barely dodges Kakarot's right hook, but Kakarot reverses his momentum, elbowing 19 in the back of the head. Kakarot grabs 19 by the leg, spinning him around before throwing him into the ground. 19 stands slowly and Kakarot clutches his fists "Can't risk using ki. Have to finish this up close." 19 chuckles "Bring it on!" Kakarot flies down, landing in front of 19 "In case you haven't noticed, our power is leagues apart!" Kakarot dodges several strike sfrom 19, hitting him with a hard kick to his gut. 19 slides back several feet, glaring at Kakarot "It's not over yet."

Kakarot walks toward shim "That's where you are wrong." 19 grabs him by his arms "Now it's over!" He cackles as he begins to absorb Kakarot's energy. Kakarot frowns "Is energy absorbtion your only trick? Fine, I'll finish you." He leaps up so his feet are pressed against 19's face, slowly pushing against 19's face. A tearing sound could be heard as Kakarot rips off both of 19's arms. Kakarot discards his hands, chuckling "Can't absorb energy without those, can you?" 19 stares at Kakarot in fear "You... I... no!" I won't die!" He runs from Kakarot and he smiles "Hmm. An android that feels fear." He thrusts both his hands forward "Royal Cannon!" His ki wave consumes 19, most of the remains with the exception of his head reduced to dust.

Gero leaps from boulder to boulder, making sure to stay hidden. They couldn't sense his energy, so he needed to get back to his lab and hope that the androids were awake. He could hear them pursuing him, and curses to himself as he turns a corner and sees Tarble. He turns another corner, seeing Yamcha and his oportunity. He leaps on Yamcha, grabbing him in a stranglehold, his arms wrapped around him. With his absorption gem over Yamcha's mouth he began to draw energy from Yamcha. Soon, Yamcha was on the verge of passing out, before Krillin kicks Gero in the head and knocks him away. Gero turns to them as they group together, grinning "That was enough energy to match any one of you! Bring it on!" Tarble flies towards him "I'll be your opponent this time."

Gero chuckles "You?" He smirks "I have no data on you, but that doesn't matter." Kakarot puts his hand on Tarble's shoulder "You sure about this?" Tarble nods "I'm certain." He powers up to his full power, his aura crackling "I'm going to push myself to new heights, no matter the risk. I will become a Super Saiyan!" Gero chuckles "Not even a Super Saiyan? Then what hope does a runt like you have?" Tarble smiles "I have heart!" Orkara frowns as Tarble rushes Gero, trying to force Gero on the defensive "He doesn't have a chance if that android is near as strong as the one Kakarot destroyed." Vegeta folds his arms "My brother may not be a Super Saiyan, but he has defeated me as one. And not through sheer power, but through smarts."

Tarble dashes out of the way of Gero's right hook, throwing him against a cliff. With his back exposed, Tarble hits him in the back with a blast. Gero turns to Tarble, smirking "Not good enough, I'm afraid." Tarble smirks "I'm just getting warmed up. See if you can keep up!" Tarble dashes towards Gero, flanking behind him. Gero spns to him and Tarble was prepared, blocking his punch with both arms. Tarble knees Gero in the stomach, kicking him in the side and then he elbows Gero in the chest with enough force to send him backwards. Gero frowns "Though you may not be able to damage me much, you are proving to be a nuisance." Tarble chuckles "I'll take that as a compliment."

Gero thrusts his hands forward, firing a ki wave and Tarble leaps to the side, firing a ki blast that curves and hits Gero in the side. Gero fires another ki wave at the retreating Tarble, who crosses his arms to defend himself against the blast, sliding back several feet. He discards his damaged gloves and clenches his fists, pushing off the ground and exchanging blows with Gero "You can't afford to expend your energy firing blasts at me because I'll overtake you, and you can't grab me because I can use my small frame to outmanuever you. Face it, I have you backed in a corner." Gero chuckles "Not quite!" He fires eye beams at Tarble, who dodges to the side to avoid them. Gero grabs him by his arm, pulling him up so they are face level and he rams his hand through Tarble's chest.

He tosses Tarble's lifeless body aside, chuckling "Never underestimate the calculating mind of an android scientist." Krillin rushes to Tarble with a Senzu bean, as Vegeta steps forward "Well, so you managed to take down my little brother. Hope you aren't too proud of yourself." Gero smiles "Perhaps not. But the only reason why I decided to finish him off is because my backup finally arrived." Vegeta goes wide eyed and he notices them for the first time. 16, 17 and 18 were posed on cliffs, surrounding the group. Gero smiles "I think 4 on 9 about evens things up." Broly and 16 lock eyes, and 16 clenches his fists "Primary threat detected! Eliminate!" Broly turns Super Saiyan "Woah... okay. So, I'll fight the big guy."


	16. A Monster Shows His Face

Meanwhile, on Planet Vegeta

Cell lands on a cliff overlooking the tech district, humming to himself "Well, this planet isn't rubble yet, so the androids aren't here yet. On a positive note, that means that they are still on Earth. And likely fighting the resistance on Earth." He puts his fingers to his forehead "Hmm... no sense leaving just yet though. Plenty to do here." He walks up to the side of a house, punching a hole straight through it. Nappa and Gallicka were enjoying dinner, but both leap to their feet at the sudden intrusion. Gallicka dashes towards Cell, who grabs her by her throat. Nappa throws the table aside and charges towards Cell, whose tail stabs Nappa in the chest. Nappa grabs his tail and tries to rip it out but Gallicka watches in horror as Cell's tail quickly drains Nappa of his life and proceeds to absorb all of him. Cell smiles "Sorry for the intrusion, room for one more at the table?"

Tarble and Raditz land near the city, which was currently shrouded in an ominous cloud of smoke. Tarble and Raditz leap out of their pods, flying towards the castle. Buildings lay in ruin, and clothes littered the streets. Raditz lands outside the door to the castle, the front door of which had been blown in. Raditz turns Super Saiyan "Whoever, or whatever did this, must be incredibly stong. Keep on your guard." Turles turns Super Saiyan "You don't have to tell me twice." Raditz walks in and he nearly trips over Bardock's armor. He frowns "Father's armor... something is wrong here." Cell walks out of a corner, raising his power level. Raditz turns in his direction, eyes wide "What... the hell are you?" Cell gives Raditz a small smirk with his bizarre beakmouth "Your death."

On Earth

Broly and 16 stare each other down, 16's face contorted in anger as he stares down his primary target. Everyone else gave them some space, with the Z Fighters taking cover. Broly cracks his knuckles as 16 walks towards him. 16 crouches slightly, then launches himself towards Broly. Broly and 16 connect forearms, the impact causing a shockwave that blasts apart boulders and weakens the nearby cliffs. Broly and 16 trade blows, on even ground. Gero slowly sneaks away through the cliffs while everyone was distracted by the fight but Kakarot appears behind him "Going somewhere?" Gero smirks "If you kill me, no one will be able to control the androids." Kakarot chuckles "I don't need to control them." He thrusts his hand forward and Gero is consumed by his ki wave "I just need to destroy them."

As 16 and Broly's fight raged on 18 walks up behind Orkara "Well well. I don't seem to have much data on you. Seems you weren't significant enough for Gero to make a note of you. Not a surprise, seeing how King Cold killed you." Orkara clenches her fists and turns Super Saiyan. 18 giggles "My, you can change hair colors like the big boys. I'm impressed, you might make me work for this." Orkara turns to 18 "It would be in your best interest for you to take me seriously." Orkara's aura glows brightly and then in a sudden burst of ki her aura fades, her skin letting off a pulsing glow. 18 brushes her hair out of her face and dashes towards Orkara, aiming a punch right towards her face. 18 grins as her punch connects but gasps in shock when it has almost no effect, Orkara's skin glowing at the point of impact and her head turned barely.

18 punches Orkara in the gut, and her punch cracks Orkara's armor but Orkara doesn't even flinch. Orkara growls "This is my favorite armor!" She knees 18 in the gut hard, stunning 18, before sending her flying with a spinning kick. 18 slides to a stop, rolling back to her feet. Orkara lands in front of her, motioning for 18 to attack her. 18 dashes towards her, flash stepping behind her and spin kicking her in the back of the head. Orkara plants her foot down and the ground cracks under her, her head barely moving from the kick. Orkara hits 18 with a back elbow to the gut, grabbing her arm and throwing her over her shoulder to the ground. Orkara backs away from 18, who forces herself to stand "Don't get too confident, punk!"

17 glares over at Tarble and Vegeta "So, who am I going to kill first?" Vegeta steps forward, turning Super Saiyan, but Tarble walks in front of him "Brother, allow me." Vegeta grabs his shoulder "Don't play hero, idiot. Stand back and let me handle this." 17 chuckes "Oh come on, why does it matter? The order I kill you in won't make any difference." Tarble smirks "You talk a big game. But can you back it up?" 17's white aura flares to life and Tarble's blue aura flares. Tarble clenches his fists and yells in rage, his aura flashing gold for a split second before reverting to normal. He frowns "Almost there... I can feel it. This is the one." Vegeta smirks "You are hoping to go Super Saiyan? Well, this should be the perfect experience for you then."

Tarble dashes towards 17 and 17 lashes forward with a punch. Tarble pushes off the ground and leaps above 17, kicking him in the back of the head. 17 shrugs off the kick and Tarble backflips away from him. 17 fires a ki blast at him and Tarble dodges it, but 17 clenches his fist and the blast turns around, hitting Tarble in the back and blasting him into 17's knee strike. 17 grabs Tarble by his head, continuing to knee him in the gut. Vegeta clenches his fists, growling and turning Super Saiyan. He dashes towards 17 and kicks him in the side of the head, knocking him away "Tarble, stop playing around! You'll die at this rate!" Tarble forces himself to stand, wiping the blood off his mouth on the back of his arm "I'm just getting warmed up. Don't worry big brother I can do this!"

Tarble flies up in the air and fires a salvo of ki blasts towards 17. 17 dodges his blasts while rocketing towards him, spin kicking Tarble in the gut, then sledgehammer punching him into the ground. He thrusts his hands downward and fires a barrage of explosive ki blasts down towards Tarble, bombarding him. A bright gold flash cuts through the smoke and 17 goes wide eyed, gasping. He looks over his shoulder, and Tarble is there, in his new Super Saiyan form, arm cocked back for a punch. Tarble punches 17 through a cliff, and his hands drop back "Gallick Gun, fire!" He fires a Gallick Gun down at the prone android, setting off a massive explosion that caused even the other fighters to pause. Sadly, however, when the smoke clears 17 stands up, brushing himself off casually "I think you managed to damage my coat a little bit. So that's impressive. I guess."

Kakarot appears next to Orkara, who had been using her improved defensive Super Saiyan form to take all of 18's shots and successfully counterattack. 18 was growing frustrated, though she had yet to sustain any significant damage. Kakarot smirks "Your fight seems to be going well." Orkara nods "For now. But my energy is running low..." Kakarot turns Super Saiyan "I'll help you finish this!" They dash in together and 18 goes on the defensive, deflecting their attacks and slowly moving backwards. Orkara does a backflip kick, hitting 18 in the jaw, while Kakarot uses an afterimage to get behind her and spin kick her towards Orkara, who had bought her hands together and fired a powerful two handed wave at 18. Instead of dodging out of the way of Orkara's attack, 18 creates a barrier and charges through her attack, landing a powerful blow to Orkara's lower chest. 18 smirks as she hears the satisfying crack of ribs, then she sends Orkara flying back with a high kick to the jaw.

Kakarot flies towards Orkara, going into his pocket for the senzu beans. 18 dashes towards him "Not so fast!" She fires a beam at the bag of beans, disinegrating them. Kakarot clenches his fists and growls "Damn it. We needed those!" 18 giggles "I guess that's too bad." He growls and rushes towards 18, attacking her with an assault of punches and kicks. 18 dodges his attack, kicking Kakarot in the side before sending him flying with a spin kick to his gut. Kakarot hits a cliff wall near Orkara's unconscious body, dropping to one knee "But... how?!" 18 giggles "Oh, silly Saiyan, it was so easy to lure you all into a false sense of security. I wasn't fighting at full power."

Spinch shakes his head, standing next to Tien "It... doesn't make any sense. They should be strong enough to defeat the androids on their own! But the androids are just toying with them from the looks of things. And the red haired one, I never encountered him before. I need to jump in there." He turns Super Saiyan and dashes straight towards 18, drawing his sword. 18 looks back at him, using her forearm to block his sword and it shatters. She smirks and grabs Spinch by the throat, strangling him. Kakarot dashes towards her and she endures his punch, grabbing him by the throat as well "You, attacking me from behind. And you, trying to catch me off guard. Shameful." Tien dropkicks 18 in the chest, knocking her to the ground before bringing his hands together in front of his chest "Kikoho!" Krillin and Yamcha dash in, grabbing Kakarot and Spinch out of the air while Piccolo flies over to Orkara, all six vanishing from the battlefield.

17 turns his attention from his 2 on 1 fight with Vegeta when he sees 18 being attacked, spin kicking Tarble in the jaw and then he reverses his momentum, heel kicking Vegeta in the side of the head. He flies up towards Tien, forming a green ki blast in his left hand. Broly, who was still trading punches with 16, grabs 16 by the arm and throws him to the ground, shooting a blast into 17's back. 17's grunt of pain catches Tien's attention, meanwhile 17 turned to face his attacker. Broly growls "Tien get out of here! Grab Vegeta and Tarble and get clear!" Tien goes wide eyed "Are you kidding you'll get killed!" Broly nods "I know. But despite our numbers advantage we got cut down like we were fodder. They need to get away so they have a chance to get stronger. I'm willing to sacrifice myself if it means victory in the end." 17 aims his blast towards Vegeta "No one is going anywhere. We'll pick you off one by one, starting with him!" Tien vanishes and 17's blast flies towards Vegeta. Tien appears and dashes out of the way with Vegeta slung over his shoulder, grabbing Tarble by the back of his armor and vanishing with him.

Broly clenches his fists and pulses of ki eminate from his body. He roars and there is an explosion of ki as he turns Legendary Super Saiyan. The androids hardly seem phased, and 16 clenches his fists, his white aura roaring to life around him "This Broly is my enemy alone to eliminate." They dash towards each other, connecting fists. 16 is stunned by Broly's power, and Broly's other hand reaches forward, grabbing 16 by his hand and slamming him into the ground. 18 and 17 rush him from opposite sides and he dodges all of their attacks, blowing them both back with a rapidly expanding barrier of energy, dashing towards 16, who was making it back to his feet "Omega Powerdrive!" He forms a blast on his chest, slamming into 16 chest first. The chest blast sends 16 flying back and Broly appears behind him, sending him flying straight up with a two handed uppercut. He appears above 16, grabbing him by the head and slamming him into the ground, thrusting his other hand forwards and blasting 16 with a point blank ki wave. There is a massive explosion and when the smoke clears Broly had successfully blasted 16 into pieces.

18 goes wide eyed "You... you killed him! You shouldn't of been strong enough to do that! It doesn't make any sense!" Broly chuckles "You're next." 17 and 18 fly towards him, attacking him from the front. He folds his arms and takes their hits while flying backwards, then he goes for a counterattack on 17. 17 narrowly avoids his punch, grabbing his arm and 18 kicks Broly in the arm, breaking it. Broly backhands her away and grabs 17 by the face, pulling him into a knee before throwing 17 by his head into 18. He growls in rage, clutching his broken arm. 17 dashes forward and attempts to decapitate him with an arm blade and Broly does a one hand stand, dropkicking 17 back. 18's aura hums to life and she flies at Broly, attacking him with a flurry of kicks. Broly blocks her overhead kick and grabs her leg, slamming her into the ground and then throwing her into 17. Broly's aura flares wildly and he forms a ki blast in his right hand, which slowly condenses down in size "Die!" Broly goes stiff, and his power begins to subside. Cell stood behind him, using the point of his elbow to hit Broly in the base of the neck. Broly collapses on his knees as he returns to his base form. Cell chuckles "17. 18. It's been too long. I think it's time to catch up."

Kakarot wakes up on Kami's Lookout. He was embarrassed that 18 had defeated him so easily. Worse still, he was certain she wasn't using her full strength. He walks out of the small bedroom to find that Vegeta and Tarble were trading blows. The Z-Fighters were observing and Orkara was off to one side, meditating. There was also a new Saiyan amongst them. She was tan skinned, with long black spiky hair that went past her shoulders. She wore the armor of Bardock's elites, black and silver trim. Kakarot recognized her after a minute "Sango? What are you doing here?" She takes a knee "Prince Kakarot, the planet has been attacked." Orkara leaps to her feet "You wait until now to say something?!" Sango glares over at Orkara "What would telling you have done? The prince was still asleep. Besides I'm the only one left alive." She slams her fist down "They were all wiped out. Bardock forced me to leave so that I could warn you."

Kakarot goes wide eyed "Even my father?" Sango nods "More than likely. He was alive when I left, but that monster effortlessly cut through the other elites. General Vegeta didn't stand a chance." Kakarot nods "Well, I'm glad you came to let me know. Now we have an even greater reason to get stronger." Tien walks over "That's why we brought you here. This is the Lookout, and there is a place of training called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Kakarot turns his attention to him "What makes this place special." Tien leads him to the door "Two people go in, and for every year that passes in there, one day passes out here." Kakarot cups his chin "Really? I could get alot of training acomplished in a year. Only two people can go in?" Tien nods "And there is an endless supply of food. But I should warn you, the endless expanse inside the chamber has its own share of hazards. And should anything happen to the door, you will end up trapped there."

Kakarot nods "Alright then. Orkara and I will go in together. Vegeta can go in with Turles, and Spinch can go in with Broly. Where is Broly?" Tien folds his arms and looks down "I hate to tell you, but he stayed behind to cover your escape. I felt his energy skyrocket not long after I left, and not long after it vanished." Kakarot growls "Cowards! He died protecting your planet, because none of you were willing to intervene. You pathetic weaklings let my friend die to protect your insignificant ball of dirt! You know what, forget protecting this rock. Orkara, Vegeta. We are leaving. Our people have been attacked and we are going to avenge them. We are going to hunt down their attacker and kill them." Orkara walks over to Kakarot, grabbing his arm "Kakarot, Broly died protecting us so that we could save these people. He loves this planet and if we just let the androids destroy it Broly will kill you in the afterlife and you know it."

Kakarot looks back over his shoulder at his group one last time before he walked into the Time Chamber with Vegeta. Tarble felt that even if he trained with his new form, he would still be outclassed, and Sango decided to join Orkara in trying to get more senzu beans to prepare for the fight ahead. So once they returned, Orkara and Spinch would enter the Time Chamber. But the hope was that Goku and Vegeta would be able to handle it themselves. Vegeta begins to walk out in the middle of the expanse and Kakarot follows him. Vegeta glares at him over his shoulder "Go away you idiot!" Kakarot folds his arms "I don't know if you heard, but everyone on our planet was wiped out." Vegeta snarls "I know that." Kakarot nods "So, we need to do this together. Because I have an idea to get us stronger." Vegeta turns to Kakarot, arms folded "I'm listening."

18 and 17 back away from Cell slowly, who stalks them into a corner. Cell chuckles "Why so afraid?" 17 clenches his fists "What... are you and what do you want with us? Stop staring at me!" Cell chuckles "My name is Cell... and I've come here to be reunited with my family. We have so much catching up to do." 17 chuckles "I see what this is, you must be a mutant creation of Gero's." Cell grins "I was created for the express purpose of becoming perfect. By absorbing the two of you." 17 goes wide eyed, then snarls "Yeah that's not going to happen!" A new voice, from behind Cell, draws his attention "I'm going to have to agree with them."


End file.
